El Secreto del Cielo
by Kyoko020394
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi.
1. Vida Aburrida y Secuestro

_**Mina-san...Este es mi primer proyecto, espero sea de su agrado y agradezco a BianchixGokudera25 por animarme a subir esta historia a fanfiction, bueno sin más rodeos unos detalles antes de comenzar, pasen y disfruten del primer capítulo.**_

**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO.**

**By:**Kyoko020394

**Beta:** BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi .

**Pareja:** 1827 TYL y GxE (Giotto y Elena, Padres de Tsuna)

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC, Lemmon futuro (tal vez) Semi AU, .

**N/A**: Hibari TYL (21 años) Tsuna semi TYL (18) Arcobalenos TYL (35 años) y Aria (17 años) los Varia son un grupo de Asesinato independiente enemiga de Vongola, los Kalkassa son aliados hasta que Skull (líder de la familia) traiciona a Vongola, Hibari es un prisionero de Varia por un pecado que será revelado en la historia, todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 1:**** Vida Aburrida y Secuestro.**

Vongola, una organización mafiosa, nacida en Italia, pero la cual se ha expandido alrededor del mundo, maneja desde lavado de dinero, hasta contrabando de armas. Giotto Sawada, es su actual líder como el noveno jefe de una sucesión de hace 400 años de tradición, pero es un mundo peligroso, un mundo manchado de sangre, lleno de impurezas, codicia e interés, un mundo en el que definitivamente su hijo, que aun ignoraba su existencia tendría que dirigir en el futuro, era un gran pesar para él y su esposa.

_Tsu-chan levántate es hora de ir al colegio_

_Hmn…Papá no quiero ir...Por favor solo por hoy déjame dormir…_

_¡Tsunayoshi!...Sabes que debes cumplir con tus deberes_

__"¿Tsunayoshi? Solo me dice así cuando está molesto…Wuahhh! No quiero ir!"__

_Está bien papá, iré a vestirme…_

_Así se habla Tsu-chan, buen chico…_

El joven solo sonrió y se dispuso a dejar la comodidad de su cama para acatar la orden de su padre, después de alistarse y desayunar velozmente, se fue en la limusina a su escuela.

***********0***********

Al llegar se encontró con un chico peli plata, de unos 18 años y el compañero moreno "sus amigos". El peli plata era de un carácter agresivo, no más que eso su carácter era explosivo, sobre todo si el motivo de su altanería estaba relacionado con el compañero castaño. En poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, aunque al principio le parecía un perdedor, bueno para nada, pero poco a poco le demostró que al momento de defender a sus amigos, se transformaba en una fiera y luchaba contra quien fuera y ese amor a los suyos fue lo que poco a poco consiguió que dentro de él, creciera una gran admiración hacia el castaño. El moreno pelinegro, al contrario, era una persona muy pasiva, alegre, gentil y siempre encontraba el lado bueno de las cosas, su amistad con él surgió de una manera más espontanea. Este chico era un gran deportista, era increíble verlo tomar un bate y una pelota de beisbol, era grande si de eso se trataba. La amistad con esos dos chicos hacia que la vida de Tsuna, en ocasiones, fuera un poco mas divertida.

_Oh! Tsuna Buenos días_

_!Tks…Maniático del beisbol porque tienes que dirigirte a la gente con tanta confianza…Sawada-kun ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun_

_Tsuna ya sabes que me puedes decir solo Takeshi, eres mi amigo_

_Sawada-kun no es tan confianzudo como tu idiota, él tiene educación_

_Está bien Takeshi, Hayato-kun, no hay ningún problema, es cierto, somos amigos_

_!Tsuna¡…Tú…¿Me consideras tu amigo? Y ¿Tanto como para permitirme llamarme por tu nombre?...Siempre seré tu amigo Tsuna lo prometo_

Dijo el peli plata con un brillo exagerado en sus ojos, mientras que a los otros dos les salía una gotita de sudor al estilo animé. El castaño solo sonrió y se dirigieron al salón de clases, donde se encontraron con la noticia de que las mismas estaban suspendidas.

_¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y practicamos para el próximo examen?_

_!Claro Tsuna¡…Para mí sería un honor practicar junto a ti_

_Si Tsuna es buena idea_

El peli plata al recordar la presencia del moreno demostró un gesto de inconformidad.

_Bueno vamos_

Fueron las palabras del chico más bajo. El castaño marco en su teléfono móvil a su chofer, dándole instrucciones de que lo fuera a recoger, en aproximadamente 15 minutos, el conductor del lujoso auto estaba en el lugar indicado. El mismo se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para que los chicos entraran.

_Gracias Giannini-san_

Pronunciaron los tres. El conductor tomo su posición y comenzó su recorrido hacia la mansión Sawada. Al llegar ahí se encontró con su papa, el cual esperaba a Gianinni ya que necesitaban ir a resolver ciertos asuntos importantes del trabajo.

_Papá, no hemos tenido clases y hemos decidido venir a estudiar para el próximo examen y también adelantar unas investigaciones que tenemos pendientes de otras materias, queremos adelantar un poco para luego poder hacer las cosas con más calma_

_Hijo, me parece muy bien que adelantes tus actividades, es bueno que seas una persona responsable con tus deberes. Chicos, adelante, siéntanse como en casa_

Los jóvenes saludaron al mayor y se dirigieron a la habitación de Tsuna para así proceder con sus actividades.

***********0***********

El mayor se fue con el chofer, quien le daba el informe de la situación en su organización.

_Señor nos han informado que una familia aliada ha sido atacada por uno de los nuestros_

_¿Un aliado?..._

_Si, según el departamento de inteligencia fue el líder de la familia Kalkassa _

_Tsk...Skull, ese hombre siempre haciendo idioteces, si es necesario tendremos que expulsarlo de nuestra lista de aliados, todos conocemos muy bien las reglas y todos las han acatado, ese sujeto no va a ser el único que no cumpla con ellas, además si los expulsamos sería una gran pérdida para ellos, no sé en qué está pensando. Por ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero ve organizando una reunión con las otras familias aliadas, hay que informarles a todos sobre lo que están haciendo para poder tomar una decisión_

_Está bien_

***********0***********

Los chicos se encontraban resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas cuando entro la madre de Tsuna con unos bocadillos para ellos, una vez en la habitación mostro una cálida sonrisa para ellos.

_Hola chicos, les traje bocadillos_

_!Hola señora Elena¡_

_!Elena-san¡ Buenas tardes_

_!Mamá¡ Pero ¿Porque no dejaste que los empleados se encargaran de eso?...necesitas descansar ya sabes que no te puedes esforzar mucho_

_Hijo, sé que estoy enferma, pero no convaleciente, no es necesario que este todo el día postrada en mi cama…. Además, también deseo compartir con mi familia_

Él le sonrió a su madre, ella tenía razón, después del accidente automovilístico que había ocurrido hace 5 años, ella quedó delicada de salud, por lo tanto los médicos le habían dicho que para que siguiera con su vida, llevara las cosas con calma, sin embargo ella sufrió dos recaídas y estuvo hospitalizada por varios meses. Es por ello que el castaño se preocupa en demasía por ella. Conversaron un rato y luego ella se retiró para dejarlos estudiar.

***********0***********

Entre tareas se pasaron las horas, por lo que los chicos decidieron regresar a sus casas. El castaño los acompañaría una cuadra, pero no habían notado que un grupo de personas los estaban espiando. Al llegar a la cuadra, donde cada uno se iría por caminos diferentes el chico se dispuso a regresar a su casa, pero no sabía que pronto algo terrible le sucedería.

_Yare, Yare…Creo que este es el momento indicado, por primera vez en una semana este chico se queda sin compañía, los otros dos mocosos ya se han ido_

-Tks…deja de gastar saliva y atrápalo_

_Pero que impaciente eres Skull...Dime ¿Cuánto pagaras por su captura?_

_Bruja tacaña_

_¡No me digas así!_

_Ushishishi ¿Estarán toda la noche discutiendo o lo atraparán ya?_

El castaño iba de vuelta a su casa, caminaba por las solitarias calles, aunque a medida que lo hacía parecía que el tramo del camino no tenía fin, esto comenzó a asustarlo, luego se escuchó una tétrica risa, el castaño corrió despavorido, pero eso no ayudaba en nada, luego todo a su alrededor se oscureció a excepción del lugar donde él estaba parado que parecía el único lugar con luz, el chico estaba aterrado, no podía mover sus piernas y en su mente gritaba desesperada mente el nombre de sus amigos.

__"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun…Ayúdenme"__

_Pero mire lo que tenemos aquí, es un lindo conejito, jajajajajajaja_

El castaño con sus orbes avellanas vidriosas miraba desesperadamente a todos lados, pero no daba con esa macabra voz, era como si viniese de todas las direcciones, con un poco de valentía (muy poca) formulo unas cuantas líneas.

_¿Q-Quien eres?_

_Tranquilo conejito lo sabrás muy pronto_

De la oscuridad frente a él, venia un gran lobo negro, cuando describía grande se refería al tamaño de un tigre, era algo sacado de una serie de terror, esa gran bestia de ojos verdes se acercaba al chico, este quería huir, pero el miedo lo había paralizado, grandes lagrimas ya surcaban su rostro, ese gran lobo aceleró su paso y saltó hacia él, solo se veían sus grandes fauces y afilados colmillos que en segundos ya estaban atravesando la garganta del menor, este solo sintió un horrible dolor, no le dio tiempo de gritar, ni de pensar, solo sentir la calidez de la hemorragia por la horrorosa herida, el aire que ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor fue volviéndose oscuridad.

_Ushishsishi…Eres tan sádica Mammon, por eso siempre te acompaño a tus misiones_

_Cállate Belp, creo que me pase, revísalo, no quiero que muera, aun no me han pagado por este trabajo y debo llevarlo vivo_

El rubio fue donde estaba colapsado el cuerpo del castaño, al revisar su pulso, volvió a reír, tomó al inconsciente chico y se lo acomodó en el hombro.

_Vamos, aún está vivo aunque sus signos cardiacos estén bajos, aun sirve Ushishsishi…_

_Bien…_

Luego de esto se fueron a un lugar escondido a las afueras de Namimori, más exacto en unos almacenes cerca del bosque. Bajaron de la furgoneta y colocaron el cuerpo del castaño en una celda, más adelante se escuchó una voz cargada de veneno puro.

_Wao ¿Qué tienes allí? Acaso ¿Carne fresca?..._

_Ushishishi…Este lindo conejito no es para ti maniático de las tonfas…_

_Hmn…_

El rubio salió de esa zona, mientras que ese sujeto observaba detalladamente al otro inconsciente, reconociéndolo en el acto, este sabía exactamente a que venía todo esto.

***********0***********

Luego de realizar la investigación, junto a Giannini y el resto del departamento de inteligencia, para comprobar la valía sobre la familia Kalkassa, el rubio regresó a casa, saludó a su esposa y juntos fueron a la habitación de su hijo y tocó la puerta, nadie respondió, igual el abrió la puerta mientras mostraba su radiante sonrisa (si esa que enamora a todos /).

_Hijo, traje algo para que comiéramos juntos ¿Qué dices? Eh!_

Notaron que su hijo no estaba, fueron a la cocina, a la sala, a la biblioteca y nada, cuando paso uno de los mayordomos el rubio le pregunto por su hijo.

_Edgar dime ¿Has visto a Tsuna?_

_Sí señor, él fue a acompañar a sus amigos hasta la esquina de la casa, pero, ahora que lo menciona, él se ha demorado mucho_

En ese momento el rubio cayo en cuenta, tomo rápidamente su móvil y llamo a los chicos, estos al decir que el castaño solo había llegado a la pequeña vereda que estaba cerca de la mansión, vino un pensamiento y un nombre a su mente.

__"Skull, miserable ¿Qué estas tramando?"__

_Chicos, vengan rápido posiblemente mi hijo fue secuestrado y ya se quien lo hizo_

_Muy bien enseguida iremos Giotto-sama_

Luego cortó la llamada.

_Cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi Tsu-kun?.._

_Lo siento Elena, es posible que nuestro hijo haya sido secuestrado, pero no temas, lo juro, lo traeré, que no te quede duda de ello_

_Mi pequeño…Giotto, yo no quería que formara parte de este mundo, sé que debía de enterarse algún día pero, no ahora, no de esta forma, querido…_

La pelirrubia comenzó a llorar abrazada a su esposo, este no pudo aportar nada a su argumento, era su destino, pero era tan difícil de aceptar, luego de consolarla un poco y llevarla a su habitación a descansar, este llamo a Giannini y al resto del departamento de Inteligencia y a sus Guardianes.

_G, Asari, Daemon, necesito que estén en la base en 20 minutos ha surgido una emergencia_

_Giotto, estamos en medio de una reunión, en este…._

_!Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado, apresúrense¡_

El rubio cortó la conexión.

_Demonios, Asari, Daemon, debemos irnos ya, Giotto tiene problemas_

_¿Que ha sucedido?..._

_Por un descuido han secuestrado al joven Sawada…_

_Pero que momento menos oportuno_

_Te equivocas G, este fue el mejor momento, tú mismo sabes quién fue el perpetrador de este secuestro y sabes que Giotto está consciente de la situación_

_!Rayos¡…démonos prisa, nos espera en la base, Irie y Spaner ya están manejando la situación, Giotto me dijo que iba en camino con Giannini_

Así este grupo salió en camino a reunirse con su líder.

***********0***********

Mientras en el almacén, en las oficinas bien acondicionadas, estaba el príncipe limpiando sus cuchillos, cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua.

_Aghhh! Basura Aléjate!..._

_Vamos jefe no seas malito solo quiero un poco de C.A.R.I.Ñ.O~…_

_Buahh!...Que escandalosos…_

Esbozó molesto el chico pelirubio.

_¡Belp!..._

_¿Qué quieres capitán?..._

_¿Ya alimentaste a las basuras en las celdas?..._

_¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Su niñera? Hazlo tú si quieres…_

_!Voiiiii¡ miserable bastardo_

_Tranquilo Squa-chan, yo alimentare al gatito y al conejito_

Lussuria se dirigió al área de la cocina por un poco de comida para los prisioneros. Luego fue al área de las celdas donde el pequeño castaño aun dormía, mientras que el otro miraba con recelo al ruidoso huésped que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

_Hooooolaaaa!...Traigo la comida para nuestros hermosos prisioneros_

El chico comenzó a despertar, asustado vio al sujeto, luego sus manos, estaba esposado, pero las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para alcanzar el plato de comida que le habían dado, miró a su alrededor y notó que no estaba solo, a dos celdas de la suya estaba otro chico, pelinegro, posiblemente mayor que él, mostraba algunas heridas en sus manos, las cuales tenia vendadas, con notables marcas de sangre, este solo miraba la comida que le habían ofrecido en silencio.

_Hibari-chan, intenta comer algo hoy, recuerda que si pasas tantos días sin comer morirás_

_Hmn…_

Fue solo lo que se escuchó del moreno. El plumífero chico se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada más. El castaño estaba asustado, acaso lo anterior habría sido un sueño, pero, en estos momentos estaba tratando de procesar todo, en primer lugar era obvio que había sido secuestrado, cosa que no le pareció muy extraña ya que como hijo de un millonario, dueño de una cadenas de hoteles en toda Europa, Asia y parte de América, era muy normal esta clase de situaciones (si claro sigue soñando ¬¬) pero, había alguien más allí, aunque estaba bastante retirado del otro chico, noto que el si había sido lastimado severamente, solo le quedaba comer y esperar a que esos sujetos regresaran y el pidiera una explicación.

***********0***********

_Squa-chan, ya les lleve su ración de comida, por cierto ve a avisarle al jefe que el conejito despertó_

_Bien Luss…Ese Maldito jefe bastardo ¿Dónde estará?_

_Creo que estaba hablando con el líder de los Kalkassa_

El peli blanco caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina, se podía escuchar al otro sujeto de la forma como manejarían el intercambio con el chico castaño.

_Bien Xanxus, no deben matar al chico, solo queremos emboscar a Giotto, es mi único objetivo, recuerda, debe quedar vivo un sucesor y así poder manipularlo, es por ello que el plan no puede fallar_

El peli blanco entro dándole una patada a la puerta, luego miro a su líder, este se mal encaro al instante, odiaba a ese sujeto pero era el mejor después de él en el grupo.

_!Voiiiii¡…Estúpido jefe, el mocoso ha despertado_

_Cállate… Molestas!..._

_Bien, yo me retiro, estaré esperando noticias, comienza con una negociación, y ¡Que por ningún motivo falte al intercambio, lo quiero muerto¡…_

_Delo por hecho, ese sujeto morirá, no por nada somos el Escuadrón de Asesinato más famoso del mundo_

_Confió plenamente en ustedes, adiós_

El sujeto de cabello morado se marchó, al igual que el líder y los otros presentes, visitarían nuevamente a los prisioneros.

***********0***********

El chico estaba sentado pensando en su familia, sus amigos, realmente era estresante estar en este tipo de situaciones.

__"Papá, mama, chicos, volveré con ustedes, no importa lo que me cueste, lo haré"__

En ese momento sintió que abrían nuevamente la puerta y por ella cruzaron el sujeto de apariencia extraña que les había traído la comida, uno de pelo rubio muy tupido, incluso sus ojos no podían denotarse, además que traía una corona, el otro era de pelo blanco larga lacio y el último fue el que le hizo estremecer, sus ojos eran rojos, se veían fieros, detrás de una especie de coleta llevaba unos adornos con plumas y una cola de mapache, algo muy original se podría decir. Se detuvieron frente a la celda del castaño.

_Squa-chan, es un chico muy lindo…oye si Giotto es emboscado ¿Puedo quedármelo como mi mascota?_

_¿D-De que están hablando?..._

Preguntó asustado el castaño, ya que estaban hablando de un complot para asesinar a su padre.

_Tú pequeño, serás mi llave para adueñarme de Vongola, crees que dejare a ese gusano de Skull salirse con la suya, es más fácil cuando todo este hecho, una vez muerto tu padre, acabaré con esa basura de los Kalkassa, seré el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas del mundo_

_¿D-De que estas hablando? ¿Vongola? ¿Mafia? No sé de qué estás hablando_

Gritó desesperado el castaño, el otro rió divertido, así que su padre le había ocultado su vida, já, esta vez sí que disfrutaría torturándolo.

_Eh?... ¿Acaso no lo sabes basura? Vongola es la familia con más aliados y recursos bélicos dentro de la mafia…Si, liderada por el noveno jefe, Giotto o mejor conocido como "El cielo Giotto Vongola"_

_Giotto…Vongola? No, esto debe ser un engaño, el nombre de mi padre es Giotto Sawada, , no Vongola, estas equivocado de persona, mi papá es dueño de una cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo, una persona respetada, él no es ningún mafioso_

Defendió altaneramente el castaño a su padre, está bien que lo tildaran de cobarde u otra cosa, pero de mafioso, eso se salía de la escala, el mismo se lo hizo saber a su padre, odiaba a los mafiosos, esos seres despreciables que solo mataban por poder, codicia, no para nada, su padre no estaba mezclado con esa clase de basura. Miro nuevamente a los sujetos que solo hacían reírse del chico, el pelinegro estaba atento a lo que el chico hablaba.

_¿Empresario? ¡Claro niño¡ realiza grandes negocios con otros familias mafiosas…Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, pobre basura ingenua…En fin, es hora de irme, Squalo, Lussuria, vámonos, debemos buscar a Mammon, Belphegor tú te quedaras, solo asegúrate que el mocoso no haga nada imprudente, ya que las negociaciones serán aquí_

_Ushishishi…Esto puede ser muy divertido_

El líder y el resto del grupo salieron de la zona y del campo de visión de los prisioneros, pero el chico rubio se quedó mientras reía de una forma muy extraña.

_Veamos…¿Cómo me divierto contigo?...Te sacare los ojos…No mejor te corto una pierna…Si quiero ver sangre!..._

El pelirubio saco unos cuchillos muy afilados y se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño que estaba aterrado, retrocedió, pero no tenía por donde huir, hasta que el chico pelinegro abrió la boca después de todo el tiempo estar excluido de la conversación.

_Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la escoria de tu líder_

_Cuida tu boca niño…No tientes tu suerte, aunque tienes razón, no podré ver su sangre, pero, ¡Podría violarlo¡ Ushishishi…_

_Bueno haz lo que quieras…No es que me importe ese chico, además…sería más divertido e impresionante ver como él y el resto te asesina, eso sí estaría bien hace mucho que no veo algo agradable_

El rubio tragó grueso, eso sí sería mortal, molesto bufó por última vez antes de irse.

_Buah! No eres nada divertido, bien, te salvas porque te necesitamos intacto mientras hacemos el trabajo y tú, deja que salgamos de este trabajo y seguiré torturándote por lo que le hiciste a Jill, no creas que ya estoy satisfecho_

Así salió de la zona, mientras el castaño recuperaba el aliento, mientras trataba de organizar todas sus ideas, ya que todas las cosas dichas lo tenían muy alterado.

Continuará….

**N/A: **Primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia y le den una oportunidad. Nuevamente un agradecimiento a mi compañera BianchixGokudera25 por animarme a subir este fic y un One-shot en el que trabajo rápidamente para subirlo y puedan dar sus sagradas e importantísimas opiniones, para seguir mejorando como escritora. Si hay algún error ortográfico o se pierde el sentido a la historia me avisan en el reviews para así tomar nota y poder corregirlo. Para el próximo capítulo verán a un Tsuna furioso y a un adolorido Giotto.


	2. Realidades y Decisiones

**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO.**

**By:**Kyoko020394

**Beta:** BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi.

**Pareja:** 1827TYL y GxE (Giotto y Elena, Padres de Tsuna)

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Personajes OC, Lemmon futuro (tal vez) Semi AU .

**N/A**: Hibari TYL (21 años) Tsuna semiTYL (18) ArcobalenosTYL (35 años) y Aria (17 años) los Varia son un grupo de Asesinato independiente enemiga de Vongola, los Kalkassa son aliados hasta que Skull (líder de la familia) traiciona a Vongola, Hibari es un prisionero de Varia por un pecado que será revelado en la historia, todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo2:**** Realidades y Decisiones.**

El castaño luego de recuperar un poco la cordura después del ataque psicológico por parte del rubio, volvió su mirada a su salvador.

_Eto!...Gracias por hacer que ese sujeto cambiara de opinión ¿Cómo te llamas y porque te tienen encadenado?_

_Oye! Preguntas mucho, no lo agradezcas, no creas que lo hice para que no te hiciera daño, tu me das igual… ¿mi nombre? Para que lo quieres saber? Escucha yo no quiero ser tu amigo si eso buscas, suficiente problemas tengo como para tener que cargar contigo, así que déjame en paz o sino "Te morderé hasta la muerte"_

_Hiii!..._

Se asustó el castaño y se arrinconó en un lado de la celda, mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba de manera desafiante, demostrándole que hablaba enserio. El castaño por su parte comenzó a asustarse nuevamente, no entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando, si se trataba de dinero ¿Por qué esos sujetos estarían mintiendo sobre su padre? ¿Por qué asociar a su amado padre en un mundo tan sucio y malvado?... El definitivamente no era ese tipo de personas.

_Esto tiene que ser un error, no lo puedo aceptar…_

_Pues deberías aceptarlo… La vida no es solo pedir y recibir, el dinero no cae del cielo y no compra la felicidad, te falta mucho por aprender herbívoro… me das lastima, la manera cómo has sido engañado por tanto tiempo, ¿no te parecía raro tener una vida tan perfecta?La familia perfecta, los amigos perfectos… todo_

_pues no… yo de verdad conozco a mi familia y sé que lo que dicen es falso, yo creo en ellos y siempre lo voy a hacer porque… los amo, son lo único que tengo…. Los malos en realidad son estas personas que quieren que yo odie a mi familia, pero eso nunca va a pasar y voy a salir de aquí para volver con ellos y continuar con mi vida normal_

_Hmn… espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras_

Luego de esto el pelinegro se fue a dormir y el castaño se quedó pensando hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se durmió también.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

**Cuartel General de Vongola "Tokio Japón".**

En una sala de juntas se encontraba un representante de la infame Arcobaleno, el sicario número uno Reborn, junto a los seis guardianes del representante del cielo de la Familia Vongola, reunidos con el fin de estudiar el problema del hijo del líder.

_Caballeros, tengo la información solicitada…_

Dijo el hombre trajeado con un camaleón encima de su sombrero fédora.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Preguntó enojado el pelirrojo por la falta de respeto del sujeto.

_Skull Kalkassa pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para hacer desaparecer al líder de su familia y a su sucesor_

_¡Miserable bastardo!_

_Y eso no es todo, le pago a los mejores en ese tipo de trabajo, al Cuerpo de Asesinato Independiente Varia_

_¿A los Varia?_

_Skull pagara muy caro por su osadía_

_De todos modos los arreglos para su rescate son simples, debes ir tu solo y entregar una considerable suma de dinero_

_Eso suena simple_

Soltó el guardián del sol que por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquilo.

_Eso suena a trampa_

Dijo el sujeto de patillas rizadas.

_¿Entonces que recomiendas?_

Soltó molesto el pelirrojo.

_Tengo un grupo entrenado, que dejaría en ridículo al Special Weapons Attack Team estadounidense (S.W.A.T.)_

_¿Cuánto costaría?_

Dijo el albino algo molesto ya que habían demasiadas personas a su alrededor.

_¿Cuánto vale la vida de tu hijo Giotto?_

Le soltó el arcobaleno con una sonrisa siniestra al rubio que tenía su cara pálida, habían pasado dos días en los que el líder no había pegado un ojo y su esposa estaba delicada de salud, sin pensarlo dos veces le contesto con voz firme.

_Si es posible vendería mi alma, con tal de salvar a mi hijo, él y Elena son muy importantes para mi, la familia lo es todo para mi_

El arcobaleno mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa que ya había molestado a más de uno en la sala, les dijo algo antes de salir.

_Muy bien como todo está arreglado nos veremos dentro de 4 horas en el punto especificado en los documentos, de cierta forma seré el elemento sorpresa, mientras, sigue el plan tal cual ¿Entendido?_

Después de eso se marchó. El pelinegro saco un móvil y contacto al Consejero Externo de la CEDEF.

_Iemitsu…_

_Reborn ¿Qué sucede?_

_Tenemos trabajo que hacer te necesito aquí, tienes 2 horas_

_Espera estoy atendiendo un problema en Nagoya ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?_

_Idiota es tu sobrino, ha sido secuestrado y tu hermana esta delicada de salud, es necesario que te apresures ya el plan esta listo y tú estarás a cargo de dirigirlos_

_Tsunayoshi, Elena…en 2 horas estaré en Tokio_

Se escucho como tranco la llamada, el pelinegro salió del lugar necesitaba contactar a dos personas mas que serian claves para su rescate.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

**Base Provisional de Varia "Tokio Japón".**

Los Varia estaban planeando su estrategia aunque eran más las discusiones entre los jefes que lo planeado en 4 horas.

_!VOIIIIII¡ Jefe bastardo te digo que te quedes al frente ya que tu eres mas certero en tus ataques y el Vongola debe morir ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

_!Cállate basura¡…_

_!Voiiiii¡ Como te odio_

_Jajajaja…Me encargare de la basura de Vongola y antes de rematarlo acabare con la vida de su hijo frente a sus ojos_

_Ahh Mo Jefe yo quiero quedarme con el conejito es muy lindo_

_Ushishishi yo solo espero salir de este trabajo y así acabar con Kyoya_

_Muy bien, Squalo encárgate de vigilar la parte Oeste, ellos poseen satélites a su servicio, ellos saben que la vigilancia allí esta redoblada, así que atacaran mas fuerte allí_

_Yo me encargo de la negociación y el resto de ustedes basura vigilen el resto de los flancos con los grupos especiales ¿Entendieron?_

_Yo no me meto, mi función era traer a ese chico_

_Oh vamos Mammon nos pagaran muy bien por este trabajo_

_Bueno si ese es el caso…_

Todos salieron de la sala a preparar sus emboscadas ya que ellos sabían que con los Vongola no se jugaba así como los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

ya todo estaba preparado, Reborn ya había contactado con el E.E.A.A (Equipo Especial de Asalto Arcobaleno) el cual fue entrenado por el mismo, también se encontraba la C.E.D.E.F (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia o Asesores Externos de la Familia) liderada por Iemitsu y todos se encontraban reunidos y listos para partir.

_Escuchen todos, esta es una misión muy importante, se trata del hijo del líder, quien será el décimo líder de la Familia Vongola, también hablamos de Varia así que deben estar alerta, cualquier error podría traer graves consecuencias_

_!Si señor!_

Respondieron al unisonó. Mientras tanto sus dos guardianes de más confianza, el consejero externo y el arcobaleno daban las últimas instrucciones al noveno líder en presencia de su esposa.

_Muy bien, este es el plan, Giotto tendrá que llevar el dinero a Varia, como ya lo notaron fueron separados por grupos, el grupo A se ubicara al norte de la base y será liderado por mi, el grupo B se ubicara al Oeste liderado por Daemon, el grupo C al Sur liderado por Lampo, el grupo D al Este y será comandado por G, el grupo E será el elemento sorpresa en el cual Hayato, Takeshi y Reborn se encontrarán. El chico se encuentra en el punto Oeste así que el grupo B debe ser muy cuidadoso, de ésta manera la base de los Varia estará rodeada_

_Bien, cuento con ustedes_

_!Querido por favor cuídate¡_

_Lo hare amor…_

Le dio un casto beso y la abrazó muy fuerte.

_Tu solo espera lo traeré de vuelta_

_Iemitsu cuídate mucho, Reborn-san muchas gracias por colaborar en el rescate de mi hijo_

Los dos asintieron al pedido de la desesperada mujer. Así todos partieron al lugar del intercambio que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

**Base de los Varia Tokio Japón "A 5Km"**

_Muy bien, Grupo A-B despliéguense, grupo C-D a lo que Giotto se acerque y haga contacto con el enemigo deben desplegarse de inmediato_

_Si señor_

_Giotto ¿Estás listo?_

_Si Iemitsu vamos, deseo llevarme pronto a casa a mi hijo_

_Bien adelante_

El rubio tomó uno de los vehículos y siguió solo hasta la entrada del gran galpón donde se encontraba cautivo su hijo y donde le aguardaban más problemas de los previstos.

En la base, el enemigo ya estaba desplegado y el líder estaba listo, pero junto a su lado se encontraba su rehén.

_Oye basura! Tu padre es un hombre de palabra, eso hay que reconocérselo_

_Solo eres un sucio criminal asesino_

Eso le valió un asestado golpe en el rostro que pronto comenzó a sangrar.

_Vaya, vaya a pesar de tu situación te crees muy valiente, sabes hare que tu padre confiese todo antes de matarlo y veremos quién es el sucio ladrón asesino_

El castaño estaba temblando por el fuerte golpe que le había dado el sujeto de las cicatrices, pero más que eso temblaba de rabia por todas las mentiras que decía de su padre, él sabía que eso no era cierto, su padre le había explicado desde pequeño que la mafia, los extorsionistas y todos aquellos sujetos eran malas personas que solo arruinaban vidas y última instancia las cegaban, es por ello que no creía eso que afirmaba ese sujeto. Lo sujeto fuertemente y salió a recibir al rubio junto con el chico.

El rubio bajo del auto y espero a que el líder apareciera, pero, el nunca espero que el muy miserable apareciera con su hijo y aún más en esas condiciones, tenía el rostro hinchado debido a un golpe y se notaban las ojeras de que el descanso había sido poco.

_¡Xanxus! ¡Tsuna ¿Te encuentras bien?_

El castaño solo pudo asentir, aunque se extrañó que su padre supo el nombre de su captor.

_!Basura¡…Llévate al pequeño animal mientras Giotto y yo hablamos de negocios_

El moreno lanzo al chico a su segundo al mando y este lo llevo nuevamente a la base, cosa que alteró en gran medida al rubio.

_!Miserable¡ Pagaras muy caro por lo que le has hecho a mi hijo_

_Jajajajaja cállate basura, no estás en posición de reclamar, recuerda que con un chasquido de mis dedos tu hijo se muere_

El rubio apretaba sus dientes de la impotencia, sin embargo mantuvo la calma, eso si quería que el rescate de su hijo fuera todo un éxito.

_¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?_

_Bien ¿Trajiste la suma de dinero que se te dijo?_

_Si…_

El rubio camino hasta donde se encontraba una maleta negra, la abrió y el moreno observo que el dinero estaba allí y estaba lavado debido a la diferencia de los seriales.

_Bien déjame decirte cual es la segunda condición para que tu adorado e inocente hijo quede libre_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Ahh pues digamos que le daba algunas pistas del verdadero trabajo de su padre_

_!Dime que más quieres?_

Gritó enfurecido el rubio, el otro solo se mofó y luego cambio su expresión, sacando su arma y apuntándosela le sentenció.

_!Debes morir Giotto Vongola¡_

Allí le disparó cosa que el rubio esquivo pero al colocarse de pie, el moreno se sorprendió, pero aún más se alegró, el rubio tenía una llama naranja en su frente y sus ojos del mismo color de la llama y en sus manos unos guantes ornamentados con piezas de metal y el símbolo de Noveno en romano.

_Ahora sí, el Noveno Vongola entra en acción jajajajaja veamos de que estas hecho Giotto_

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

El castaño fue puesto nuevamente en la celda, mientras que el peliblanco iba vociferando unas cosas de su jefe y salió del lugar. El pelinegro observó unos momentos al chico que tenía una cara retraída, en vez de una de miedo que era lo habitual.

_!Oye herbívoro¡ ¿Qué sucede afuera?_

El castaño aun con la mirada un poco escéptica miro al otro joven y respondió de forma insegura.

_M-Mi padre está afuera y de algún modo sabia de la existencia de estas personas_

_Ho! ¿Lo ves? Tu padre es un mafioso, y no uno ordinario, sino uno de los más peligrosos de ese bajo mundo_

El castaño enfurecido, seguía defendiendo a su padre… A pesar de que ahora tenía sus dudas por todo lo ocurrido, era algo que su mente se negaba completamente a aceptar, era imposible que todo cambiara tan drásticamente en unos días. Por más que su padre le demostraba que era cierto todo lo que decían estas personas de él, por más que él conocía a ese sujeto que lo secuestró, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber alguna explicación.

_!No… Cállate! Eso no es cierto_

_Hmn… Pobre niño, aun buscas permanecer en tu mundo color de rosa, odio a las personas débiles como tú, no cabe duda de que eres solo un herbívoro que no quiere salir de su cuento de hadas_

Lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, la cual mostraba todo el desprecio hacia las personas como el padre del chico. En ese momento, hubo una explosión de entre el humo salió un hombre de cabello azul, tenía la certeza de haberlo visto en algún momento con su padre, le tenía un poco de miedo, en verdad ese sujeto le ponía nervioso.

_Nufufufu~ Mira nada más que tenemos aquí, el pequeño Tsunayoshi-sama esta todo golpeado dime pequeño ¿Estas bien?_

Lo soltó con un sarcasmo que hizo que sudara frio, en verdad ese hombre no le gustaba para nada. Le hizo señas a un grupo enmascarado para que destruyeran la puerta de la celda, al salir le pidió que soltaran al pelinegro, el peliazul miro al otro chico, soltó una de sus extrañas risas y le dijo al grupo que lo hicieran. Al verse libre, el pelinegro corrió al exterior, no sin antes pasar por un casillero que estaba allí y sacar unas tonfas de metal. Así se giró hacia el castaño y con una socarrona sonrisa se dirigió al castaño.

_Wao, es impresionante que alguien como tu será el responsable de que hoy me divierta tanto…. Iré a morderlos a todos hasta la muerte_

Dijo el pelinegro muy emocionado y sonrió de lado. Luego de esto corrió rumbo a la salida de la base. El castaño corrió detrás de él, razón por la que el peliazul y el equipo B también lo siguieron a pesar de que las ordenes eran sacar al castaño por ese lado y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, ese chico pelinegro había complicado todo, haciéndolo aún más divertido hasta para el mismo peliazul que imaginaba que era lo que pasaría por esta acción.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

Pronto se encontraban en la salida, el castaño se detuvo y quedo estático al ver la escena, el peliazul llego y se colocó detrás del castaño, luego de eso se escuchó la risa característica del capitán del Equipo B. La batalla había comenzado, habían hombres que conocía muy bien… gente que trabajaba en la supuesta empresa de su padre, pero ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? En algún lado vio al chico pelinegro golpeando a personas de ambos bandos, todo aquel que se le acercara sería molido a golpes, o como decía el mismo "mordido hasta la muerte". Por otro lado logró ver a su padre batallando y dejando inconsciente a unos cuantos, no lo pudo evitar…No pudo evitar que esas lágrimas se escaparan.

_Así que era cierto… Así que eres un vil asesino, eres Giotto Vongola_

El rubio volteo y miro con horror que su hijo estaba presenciando todo, más atrás estaba su Guardián de la Niebla como si nada, luego notó que nuevamente se le venía encima su rival con sus armas que disparaban llamas.

_Jajajá ¿Acaso no le habías dicho la verdad a tu hijo Giotto o mejor dicho Noveno Vongola?_

El rubio le lanzó unos golpes, luego realizó un ataque muy extraño en el cual las llamas del contrario quedaron congeladas.

_!Rayos¡ Bueno creo que la diversión se acabó por hoy, pero ya verás Giotto acabare contigo y me quedare con la organización ya que por lo que notó tu hijo, el próximo jefe!, el Décimo Vongola no está muy de acuerdo en tomar ese puesto, nos vemos jajajajá_

El moreno lanzó un ataque el cual brillo lo suficiente como para deslumbrar a los presentes y todos los enemigos desaparecieran a excepción de los que ya habían sido mordidos hasta la muerte por el pelinegro. El rubio apago sus llamas de la frente volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos de naranja a sus azules cielo, camino hasta llegar donde estaba su hijo con la mirada agobiada.

_Tsunayoshi, hijo yo…_

Fue detenido por la furiosa voz de su hijo, mientras el pelinegro miraba con diversión la escena.

_!CÁLLATE¡ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME ENSEÑASTE, TODO ERAN MENTIRAS, DIME PADRE ¿EN QUE OTRA COSA ME HAS MENTIDO?_

En ese momento iba llegando el equipo sorpresa junto a sus mejores amigos, el peliplateado cuando lo vio al lado de su padre se le escapó por error esas palabras que terminarían de derrumbar el mundo del castaño.

_Décimo, Noveno, ¿Se encuentran bien? Ah…_

El beisbolista le golpeo el hombro al otro y este callo en cuenta del error. El castaño sentía tanto dolor, incluso sus amigos le habían mentido, con lágrimas en los ojos siguió hablando ignorando las palabras del otro chico.

_!HASTA MIS SUPUESTOS AMIGOS, NO SON LO QUE DECÍAN, AHORA BIEN DÍGANME ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? ¡HABLEN¡_

Los dos chicos miraron al padre del chico y este con dolor en sus ojos asintió para que le dijeran. El beisbolista fue el que hablo esta vez.

_Tsuna, nosotros somos tus futuros guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta, mientras no supieras la verdad debíamos ocultar todo acerca de este tema y ser tus amigos para estar cerca de ti y protegerte, ya que ese es nuestro deber_

Cada palabra, iba quebrando el corazón del castaño, todos estos años, toda su vida había sido fingida, una maldita novela donde él era el protagonista de todo, apretó sus puños y sentía que desfallecería en ese momento.

_QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS UNA COSA, CUANDO TUVIMOS EL ACCIDENTE DONDE MAMÁ SUFRIÓ ESA LESIÓN ¿FUE UN ACCIDENTE REALMENTE? !HABLA¡_

El rubio bajo la cabeza y con voz dolida respondió a su hijo.

_Ese día fue un atentado y no un accidente como se te contó y en el cual mi amada Elena quedó gravemente herida y una afección de por vida_

El castaño por fin le dio la cara a todos los presentes y los que conocían al chico quedaron sin palabras, en sus ojos solo se reflejaba odio, esos ojos brillaban y una sensación de peligro se hizo palpable a su alrededor.

_!TE ODIO¡ A TI Y A TODOS LOS MALDITOS QUE SE ATREVIERON A MENTIRME, OLVIDATE QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVISTE UN HIJO_

El castaño se marchó del lugar, dejando devastado a su padre, unos solo reían internamente, otros dolidos por las palabras del chico y uno en especial interesado en el herbívoro que acaba demostrar su verdadera naturaleza o algo de ella, el pelinegro también sonrió con sorna y se marchó en una dirección diferente a la del futuro jefe mafioso. El rubio llamó por celular a Giannini para que más adelante recogiera a su hijo en la Limusina y lo llevara a casa. Luego de colgar, miro con rabia a su Guardián de la Niebla.

_Té dije claramente que lo sacaras de aquí Daemon ¿Qué demonios hacia Tsuna presenciando la pelea?_

_Nufufufu~ Tenía que saber la verdad en algún momento, porque quisieras o no él no tenía elección seria el Décimo Vongola_

_Rayos! Atiendan a los heridos y regresemos a la base debemos movilizarnos, la traición se paga con la muerte, ¡Ahora¡_

_Si señor_

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

El castaño venia cabizbajo, el flequillo ocultaba toda la rabia y la tristeza que lo embarga por cada paso que daba hasta adentrarse a la mansión, su madre al verlo salió a recibirlo pero se detuvo en seco debido a la fría y cortante mirada que su hijo le ofrecía.

_¿Tsu-chan?_

_¿Lo sabias? De que por la culpa de esos malditos mafiosos quedaste en esas condiciones? ¡¿DE QUE PAPÁ ES EL LÍDER DE LA FAMILIA MASPODEROSA DE LA MAFIA, LOS VONGOLA?! ¿LO SABIAS?_

La pelirrubia tembló de miedo, su hijo lo había descubierto todo y ya no había forma de llevar a la larga esa mentira que le habían ocultado todos estos años.

_Lo sabía…_

_¿Desde cuándo? ¡DÍMELO¡_

_Lo sabía desde mucho antes de tu nacimiento, cuando conocí a tu padre yo sabía lo que era, pero aun así yo lo amaba y me quede a su lado_

_¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?_

_Queríamos protegerte fue por eso…_

_Todo este tiempo estuvieron jugando a ser la familia perfecta y la verdad es que mi padre es un sucio mafioso, lo odio, los odio a todos_

_!Tsu-chan¡…_

El castaño corrió hasta su habitación, dejando a su madre en un mar de lágrimas por las terribles palabras que acababa de pronunciar, ella desde el fondo de su corazón sabía que su hijo era un buen niño, pero sabía el odio que sentía hacia los delincuentes y sobre todo a los mafiosos. Ella camino despacio hacia su habitación ya que esa discusión la había agotado mucho.

El joven estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, incluso las fotografías de sus amigos.

_Mis amigos ha!...Todo este tiempo me mintieron, solo fingieron eran mis guardaespaldas en realidad y lo peor de todo es que soy el hijo de un mafioso, los odio LOS ODIO!_

El chico lloraba y destruía todo a su alrededor, entre tantas cosas lanzo un cofre de madera y este al destruirse su contenido fue percibido.

_Esto es…_

Flashback ( 10 años atrás)

_Tsu-chan aquí tienes…_

_¿Qué es esto mamá?_

_El día en que naciste estos guantes aparecieron en tu cuna, nunca supimos su procedencia, pero al ver su número pensé en tu nombre y así fue como te llame Tsunayoshi, claro los guantes fueron resguardados en este cofre hasta que fueses mayor y los pudieras usar_

_Son muy bonitos mami gracias, estamos en diciembre y hace frio asi que me los pondré ahora_

El pequeño de 8 años se colocó los guantes y en ese momento escucho una voz suave, sutil incluso nostálgica.

__"Pequeño, algún día afrontaras un reto y cuando eso suceda estará en tus manos seguir adelante o desviarte del camino"_ _

_Ah! Mami ¿dijiste algo?_

_No mi amor ¿escuchaste algo?_

_Hmn…No no importa_

Fin Flashback

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, estos guantes aparecieron el día de mi nacimiento, los cuide desde entonces, algo me dice que debo tenerlos conmigo ahora_

Tomo los guantes de estambre, los guardo en sus bolsillos, luego se dirigió a su cama que fue la única que se salvo de su furia, se acostó y de inmediato se quedo dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

Se removía violentamente en su cama, hasta que despertó alterado su respiración era entrecortada y nuevamente volvió a ese semblante frio y su mirada cargada de odio, esa pesadilla había despertado lo peor de el. Se levantó busco un bolso ligero y empezó a empacar ropa casual unos jeans y unas franelas tomo algunas pertenencias y sus documentos así salió de la habitación. Su madre venia nuevamente a hablar con el, este al percatarse de su presencia iba a seguir su camino pero ella le grito para detenerlo.

_!Tsu-chan espera¡_

_¿Que quieres?_

Dijo lo mas cortante que pudo, ya que a pesar de todo el amaba a su madre.

_Tsu-chan por favor no queríamos mentirte, no queríamos que cayeras en ese mundo…_

_Cállate, no quiero escuchar mas mentiras, te odio, a ti y a mi padre, a esos falsos que decían ser mis mejores amigos_

_Tsu-chan…yo…_

La pelirrubia al escuchar esas palabras cargadas de odio no pudo con su sentimiento de culpa y colapso en el proceso, el castaño corrió a auxiliarla, en ese momento el chofer regresaba de la oficina y también fue a ver lo que pasaba.

_Joven amo, señora ¿Qué ha pasado?..._

_Giannini encárgate de mamá y no es necesario que me vuelvas a llamar así, ya que jamás volveré a esta casa y a esta familia, adiós_

Tomo su bolso y corrió a la salida de la mansión. El chofer saco su móvil y marco a su jefe que se encontraba en la sala de junta con sus guardianes.

_Señor la señora ha sufrido una recaída ya llame a la ambulancia y el joven amo ha escapado junto con el objeto *27*_

_¿Como?.._

_Lo siento señor no pude detenerle_

_Tranquilo ya voy a para allá, ve con mi esposa a la clínica_

_Bien señor_

_Rayos…_

_¿Que pasa Giotto?..._

Pregunto el pelirrojo, el rubio bajo la cabeza y coloco sus manos en ella.

_Mi hijo discutió con Elena y ella sufrió una recaída, luego el huyo con "_eso_" sabrá Dios a donde_

_¿Le dejaste los guantes? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza Giotto?_

_Nunca pensé que mi hijo se revelaría de esa forma por saber la verdad_

_Tu sabes lo que son esos guantes y en nuestra contra es muy riesgoso para la familia, debes dar la orden de aprensión de tu hijo ya que representa un peligro para la familia, incluso si el nunca aprendió a pelear, es necesario que esos guantes queden bajo nuestra protección…Te dije que le contaras todo desde un principio y no me escuchaste_

El pelirrojo dijo esto ultimo mas como un consejo no tomado a tiempo que como reproche, pero el pelirrubio lo miro y le respondió mortificado.

_No podía G, era demasiado para mi y para Elena, el es mi único hijo y quería protegerlo_

El Guardián de la Tormenta de la Novena generación suspiró, lo entendía y quería apoyarlo pero sabía que esta situación se le iba a salir de las manos tarde o temprano. Lo miro serio y prosiguió.

_Da la orden Giotto no hay tiempo que perder_

_Bien informen a todos que hay una orden de aprensión a Tsunayoshi Sawada por revelarse ante la organización Vongola_

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares pero antes de que se retiraran el rubio tomó su capa y se la coloco ante la curiosa mirada de los demás guardianes.

_Alaude, G, ustedes vendrán conmigo, yo también voy por el _

_¿Estas loco o que? Tu hijo no quiere verte_

_Pero yo si a él, así que vamos es tarde y no podemos dejarlo salir de la ciudad_

_Tks..Has lo que quieras_

::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::

Estaba lloviendo, sin embargo ese hecho no pareció importarle al castaño, este solo caminaba sin destino alguno, mientras que su mente era todo un caos, era como si su propia alma gritara fuertemente que se detuviera ya que esos pensamientos golpeaban su pecho una y otra vez, las gotas de lluvia se escurrían en su rostro cubriendo sus propias lagrimas que sin poder evitarlo comenzaban a salir.

_Los odio, los odio a todos ellos…_

_¿Y entonces por que no te unes a mi causa y los hacemos cenizas? ¡Pequeña basura!_

El castaño levantó el rostro y se encontró con la persona que lo mantuvo cautivo y el tipo raro con plumas en su traje.

_¿Que quieres decir?_

_Ohh!...Bueno volviendo y hablando de negocios, únete a mi ya que tenemos algo en común, el odio hacia los Vongola_

El castaño de verdad se lo estaba pensando, el quería hacerles pagar por todas las mentiras y los sucios trabajos que habían hecho como criminales mafiosos, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa sensación era conocida al voltear el pelinegro que estuvo encerrado cerca de el en la base de esos sujetos estaba alli, este tenia la mirada incluso mas fría y afilada que cuando estuvo cerca de él pero el castaño estaba sumido en su rabia y odio así que el también hizo lo mismo.

_¿Oye basura pensé que te habías marchado de la ciudad?_

_Hmn…No me iré de aquí hasta destruirlos a ustedes los hare pagar por todo lo que hicieron, los morderé hasta la muerte_

_Ohh! Inténtalo si puedes…_

Soltó el pelirrubio que hacia acto de presencia, el pelinegro lo ignoro olímpicamente y volvió hacia la mirada fría y dolida del castaño, ver esas orbes llenas de tantos sentimientos si que lo hicieron ver interesante.

_Oye herbívoro, estos sujetos son mafiosos, cuando el y tu destruyan a los actuales líderes ¿Quién crees que tomara el control de la organización? Tu esfuerzo será en vano_

_¿Que sugieres?..._

Pregunto el castaño interesado, supuestamente a el no le importaba nada su vida, sin embargo le estaba ofreciendo asistencia.

_Yo quiero destruir a estos bastardos y todo lo que tenga que ver con la mafia, eso incluye a tu familia…_

_!ELLOS NO SON MI FAMILIA¡_

Gritó desesperado y lleno de rabia, esa reacción si que le había gustado al pelinegro y siguió con lo que le decía.

_Entonces ven conmigo, te entrenare y juntos destruiremos a las personas que nos hicieron daño_

El castaño lo miró y luego a Xanxus que por alguna razón estaba muy tranquilo asegurando así que lo elegiría a el, pero si eso creía estaba muy equivocado.

_Muy bien Hibari-san iré contigo…_

_Basura ¿Osas ponerte en mi contra?_

_Jefe! Los Vongola están cerca y no vienen solos, debemos irnos_

_No será la primera ni la última vez que nos veamos Xanxus_

_Ten eso por seguro basura…Vamos_

_Hibari-san será mejor irnos no quiero encontrarme con ellos tampoco_

Pero fue demasiado tarde su padre junto a dos sujetos que trabajaban con el llegaron al lugar, ellos iban muy poco a la casa así que no los conocía bien.

_!Lárgate no quiero volver a verte¡_

_Lo siento hijo, no quería mentirte…_

_!TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, OLVIDATE QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVISTE UN HIJO ASI QUE HAZTE A UN LADO¡_

_No puedo hacer eso, debo detenerte así sea a la fuerza_

La lluvia había cesado pero eso no era suficiente para que las gotas saladas siguieran rodando por sus mejillas tomó de sus bolsillos los guantes los levantó a la vista y miro con mas odio a su padre.

_Por alguna razón siento que estas aquí mas por esto que por mi ¿acaso esto es lo que realmente buscas?_

El pelirrojo y el pelirrubio platino se pusieron en posición de ataque, el pelinegro saco sus tonfas pensando que era por el pero noto como el rubio levanto la mano a sus subordinados para que se detuvieran.

_Parece que no me equivoque solamente quieres esto_

El castaño se puso los guantes mientras recordaba todo lo que había dicho su madre antes de entregárselos volvió a temblar de rabia, acaso ¿Eso también había sido mentiras? Volvió a mirar a su padre.

_Si tu quieres esto quiero que me respondas algo, cuando mamá me los entrego y me los puse por primera vez una voz me dijo algo importante, pero lo que quiero saber realmente es ¿Qué significado tienen estos guantes?_

El rubio lo miraba serio y contesto sin mediar nada, ya que su hijo exigía la verdad y ya era hora que el lo supiera.

_Esos guantes representan el símbolo del liderato Vongola, tú eres el décimo líder y eso se decidió el día de tu nacimiento cuando los guantes aparecieron en tu cuna_

_¿Porque guardaste silencio entonces?_

_No quería que heredaras esto, quería que fueras libre de este mundo, que fueses feliz sin embargo es tu destino estar frente a la organización cuando yo no pueda hacerlo_

_¿Tu quieres que me convierta en un criminal?..._

Todos sintieron un peligro a su alrededor y volvieron a mirar al castaño, había una especie de aura oscura que se podía percibir aunque muy tenue.

_!TE ODIO, A TI Y A TODA VONGOLA , ERES LA PEOR BASURA QUE SE A PODIDO CRUZAR EN MI CAMINO Y LO JURO, JURO QUE VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!_

Eso si no le gusto a los guardianes presentes pero se sorprendieron cuando su jefe se colocaba unos guantes de cuero, luego levanto la vista ante el castaño y paso a una especie de transformación, sus ojos de azules cambiaron a un color naranja y en su frente se dejo ver una llama del mismo color, sus guantes habían cambiado con un símbolo romano IX que representa al noveno líder, luego levanto su mano.

_Esto es lo que soy y esto también es lo que tú eres…_

El castaño lo vio horrorizado y de pronto dentro de el sentía que ardía, esas palabras habían despertado algo en él, era un extraño sentimiento que no pudo detener y se dejo guiar por el y ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos el castaño también se transformó, el miraba sus guantes, en ellos aparecía el símbolo del X que significaba y corroboraba que el realmente era el decimo.

_¿Q-Que es esto? Y-Yo, yo…_

En medio de su conmoción sus guantes ardieron era una llama que no lo quemaba pero sentía que eso era suficiente para pelear y defenderse. Con la mirada naranja al igual que su padre miro a través de una vidriera que lo reflejaba perfectamente, allí toco su frente.

_¿Porque…me hiciste esto? Ahhhhh!..._

El castaño estallo en furia y las llamas que solamente estaban en su frente y en sus guantes lo rodearon y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fue destruido y las personas presentes barridas a bastantes metros. El pelinegro estaba atónito por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, ese herbívoro tenia mucho poder y lo reflejaba todo en contra de la mafia, definitivamente el era su oportunidad de vengarse de esos bastardos. Todos se pusieron de pie, menos el noveno líder que uso sus propias llamas para evitar ser barrido.

_Tsunayoshi no puedes evitarlo es tu destino y debes afrontarlo_

_¿Mi destino?...Já, con este poder acabaré contigo y toda la basura llamada mafia_

El pelirrubio tomo posición de pelea, al igual que el castaño, solo que el no sabia pelear, sin embargo sentía que si sabia y lo haría con el interés de desaparecer a esa bazofia que tenia frente a sus ojos. En ese momento el pelirrubio platino toco el hombro del líder y le hizo seña de que no hiciera eso, pero como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo el pelinegro se puso detrás del castaño y también le hizo lo mismo.

_Giotto, no hagas esto, tendremos otra oportunidad esta por llegar la policía y no es recomendable que te vean aquí_

_Herbívoro, larguémonos después que planeemos todo volveremos a la carga y los haremos pedazos_

Ambas partes asintieron y antes de partir las miradas de padre e hijo fueron de odio luego de eso se marcharon.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado el capi de esta historia y le den una oportunidad. Nuevamente un agradecimiento a mi compañera BianchixGokudera25 por animarme a subir este fic y puedan dar sus sagradas e importantísimas opiniones, para seguir mejorando como escritora. Si hay algún error ortográfico o se pierde el sentido a la historia me avisan en el reviews para así tomar nota y poder corregirlo. Para el próximo capítulo verán un poco de 1827 aunque sea ligero.


	3. Determinacion y Resolución

**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO.**

**By: **Kyoko020394

**Beta:** BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi.

**Pareja:** 1827TYL y GxE (Giotto y Elena, Padres de Tsuna)

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Personajes OC, Lemmon futuro (tal vez) Semi AU .

**N/A**: Hibari TYL (21 años) Tsuna semiTYL (18) ArcobalenosTYL (35 años) y Aria (17 años) los Varia son un grupo de Asesinato independiente enemiga de Vongola, los Kalkassa son aliados hasta que Skull (líder de la familia) traiciona a Vongola, Hibari es un prisionero de Varia por un pecado que será revelado en la historia, todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo**** 3: "Determinación y Resolución"**

Ahora que ya había decidido hacerle frente al asunto, ser capaz de enfrentar a su propio padre no podría arrepentirse, lo sabía y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, odiaba enormemente a las personas que un día amo, por las que hubiera sido capaz de haber dado hasta la vida; ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con su palabra y no descansaría hasta ver acabada esa absurda mafia aunque para esto debía destruir a su familia, después de todo solo eran personajes ficticios, no lo que él siempre pensó.

_Hmn, vamos herbívoro, que sucede esperaba más de ti, muéstra al onnivoro que estaba en el escondite de los Varia aquel día_

Exigió el pelinegro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladina. Nuevamente se colocó en posición de combate teniendo como arma sus amadas tonfas, se acercó velozmente al castaño dando un nuevo golpe que lo dejo estampado en la pared, el chico cayó al suelo y tosió sangre, lo había intentado pero era muy débil para enfrentarse al pelinegro.

_¡Tsunayoshi! Utiliza los guantes…Piensa en tu padre, piensa en todos aquellos que te traicionaron, haz esto para demostrar quién eres, demuestra tu determinación, ellos te engañaron ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No lucharás?_

Esas palabras herían, el castaño bajo su mirada escondiéndola en su flequillo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar, recuerdos cercanos venían a su mente… su padre, su madre, sus "amigos". El chico apretó sus puños, de algún lado saco fuerzas y se levantó del suelo. Unas llamas naranja se hicieron presentes en su frente y en sus guantes, sus ojos cambiaron de color, al mismo tiempo su semblante fue reemplazado por uno serio, en sus guantes se mostraba el símbolo X que era característico del décimo líder Vongola.

_Yo...Acabare con ellos, destruiré a la maldita mafia_

_Hmn… Muy bien herbívoro ven…_

El castaño se acercó a una velocidad impresionante, atacando al pelinegro, esta vez sí que estaban parejos, este de momento solo esquivaba sus ataques, con cada golpe el castaño iba dejando una prolongada estela de llamas, el logro acertar un golpe en el estómago del pelinegro que lo dejo sin aliento por un momento, pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con el, llego el momento de que el mayor atacara nuevamente, se dirigia ferozmente hacia el castaño pero el chico esquivo cada golpe... El pelinegro noto que el menor ya se estaba adaptando a la batalla, era un avance. Uno de sus golpes logro cumplir con su objetivo, llegando justo al plexo solar (costado), razon por la cual el mencionado quedo inconciente. El pelinegro lo levanto del suelo hasta el sofa para que pudiera reposar, pero el mismo sentimiento del dia anterior se hizo presente...

**Flashback**

En ese momento se encontraba caminando con quien ahora sería su único acompañante y cómplice en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no sabía a donde se dirigían, no sabía cuál sería su nuevo hogar, pero esta duda pronto sería respondida.

_Eto... Mmm_

_Hibari_

_Eh?_

_Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya_

_H-Hibari-san... Yo queria preguntarle si..._

Mencionó el menor algo dubitativo.

_Que quieres herbívoro?_

Fue la respuesta del mayor. Al escuchar ese tono de voz que caracterizaba al pelinegro, el castaño no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara, de verdad que veía muy difícil el poder convivir con este sujeto... Se notaba que odiaba la presencia de alguien más.

_Pues... Es que quisiera saber a dónde iremos_

_No molestes, si lo que te preocupa es que nos encuentren no lo harán, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos para atacar, además tenemos ese objeto, que por suerte no cometiste la estupidez de devolverlo_

El castaño lo miro confuso, por lo visto el chico sabía más de lo que él pensaba sobre la mafia, y también sobre su padre.

_¿Hmn? ¿Sabes cómo funcionan los guantes?_

_Si, luego lo descubrirás tú mismo_

_Ok_

Pasaron unas cuantas horas (muchas horas) y seguían caminando, ambos guardaban silencio y el castaño iba pensando sobre todo lo que hoy le aflige, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto ni siquiera el momento en que se alejaron de Namimori, hasta que llegaron a un lugar rodeado de árboles, donde se podía sentir paz y sin duda también silencio, era un lugar muy relajante, cerca de alli se encontraba un pequeño pozo de agua, también se observaba una pequeña cabaña completamente cercada por unos muros de concreto, se veía muy descuidada.

_Llegamos_

Aclaro el pelinegro deteniéndose justo en la entrada para abrir la puerta, lo siguiente que hicieron fue entrar a la misma, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitada, tenía mucho polvo pero eso se podría solucionar, se encontraba amoblada con todo lo que se necesitaba para vivir a gusto.

__"Bueno... No es tan malo como pensé, con limpiarlo bastara"__

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose saco al chico de sus pensamientos.

_Luego vuelvo, espera aquí_

_Hibari-san de ningu..._

El chico fue ignorado totalmente por el mayor que de inmediato salió de la cabaña.

_Mooo! no es justo, bueno no perderé el tiempo hay mucho por hacer aquí_

Y así el castaño comenzó a limpiar la desordenada y empolvada cabaña que ahora sería su vivienda, la misma que compartiría con su acompañante, de alguna manera este tipo de convivencia le ponía nervioso, se sentía como una chica que se escapa de su familia en pro de un gran amor, era algo perturbador, y con mayor razón si se trataba de un chico... Y justamente de ese chico. Luego de terminar de explorar la zona el pelinegro regreso a la cabaña, al abrir la puerta se detuvo, no imagino que encontraría ese lugar tan reluciente, y menos que ese chico hiciera en un día lo que una persona normal haría en varios, el pelinegro amaba el orden, siguió su camino y observo al castaño dormido encima de los muebles, no supo porque pero algo lo impulso a dirigirse hacia él y cubrirle con una manta que se encontraba cerca. Por un momento sintio la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

**Fin del Flashback**

El pelinegro caminaba con calma, la brisa de la tarde mecia sus oscuras hebras y las castañas del menor que llevaba en sus brazos, en un momento se aferro mas a el y en sus sueños susurro algo que lo dejo impactado.

H-Hibari-san no me dejes...

El detuvo su andar, el aroma dulce de ese chico lo estaba empezando a molestar, tenia la necesidad de acercarse mas a el, de sentirlo aun mas cerca, sin embargo emprendio nuevamente su marcha, tenia que controlarse ya que de el dependia su venganza y por todos los rayos es un chico. Siguio caminando tratando de calmarse dejaria al hervivoro dormir y el tomaria un baño ya que se sentia incomodo con el aroma del castaño

::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, en Namimori, una nueva junta ya estaba en marcha, esta vez no solo con los guardianes y Reborn, sino con los representantes de las familias aliadas, era necesario que todos conocieran la situación actual, contando ahora con la traición de quien sería el Décimo líder de la familia piloto.

_Hmn, así que ahora el querido Tsu-chan también es nuestro enemigo_

Dijo divertido un joven albino, representante de la familia Millefiore, una de las familias aliadas más actuales, su líder Byakuran Gesso era un hombre de armas tomar, demostraba siempre un semblante burlón, y le divertía la miseria y desesperación de los demás. No era un hombre que agradara a Giotto Vongola, pero no pudo rechazar su petición de alianza, ya que esta familia estaba muy desarrollada en armas, lo que sería de gran beneficio, además, no era muy buena idea preferirlo de enemigo.

_Pero... Es tu hijo Giotto, tal vez solo necesite tiempo, no crees que es una decisión muy apresurada?_

Intervino en esta ocasión la representante de la familia Giglio Nero, Luche. Era la aliada con mas antigüedad, estaba presente desde los inicios de Vongola de hecho era amiga de infancia del líder de dicha organización, tan grande era su amistad que Tsuna y Aria, su hija de 17 años habían sido criados como hermanos.

_ Lo siento Luche, pero mi decisión se mantendrá firme; no hay duda, Tsuna le declaro la guerra a Vongola... Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir_

_Señores, y en el caso de Skull Kalcassa, ¿no han encontrado ninguna pista de el?_

Pregunto Alessio Caberletti quien lideraba la organización CABERLETTI, también era antigua aliada de Vongola, pero no tanto como Giglio Nero. Su fuerte eran los negocios, ese hombre podía lograr lo que quisiera en ese ámbito.

_Pues, yo he estado investigando ese caso, se está escondiendo en Tokio, o al menos eso es lo que él cree_

Contesto Knuckle, el guardián del sol quien había estado siguiendo las pistas para dar con el paradero de Skull.

_Ok, supongo que ya es un problema menos, solo resta encargarse de el_

Volvió a intervenir Caberletti.

_Bueno Señores, así están las cosas, en conclusión de lo hablado, las nuevas órdenes serán la eliminación de Skull y localización de Tsunayoshi Sawada.. No, Tsunayoshi Vongola con el mismo fin, es lo mejor para mantenernos seguros_

Inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de un golpe contra la mesa.

_No estoy de acuerdo del todo, pienso que lo mejor es esperar un poco con respecto a Tsuna_

_Ooohh~ esto se ha puesto muy interesante, Luche nunca antes te había contrariado Giotto, ¿qué piensas hacer?_

_Tsk! Byakuran, Alesso, ¿ustedes que opinan al respecto?_

_Pues, lo siento Giotto te aprecio y también a tu hijo, pero ahora representa una amenaza para la organización, es nuestro enemigo al igual que Skull, nuestro deber como líderes es eliminar todo aquello que obstaculice nuestro desarrollo_

_Byakuran..._

_Estoy de acuerdo_

_Aun falta Cavallone, pero igual somos mayoria. Lo siento Luche, pero ya no está en discusión..._

_Maldición no puedo entender cómo es que te importa tan poco la vida de tu hijo_

Dijo la fémina antes de salir de la sala de juntas.

_Reborn, te encargo la búsqueda de Tsunayoshi, por favor tráelo con vida, necesito hablar con él una última vez_

_Está bien, trabajare en eso Giotto_

De esta manera había terminado la reunión que se encargó de decidir el destino de Tsuna, un destino del que difícilmente lograría escapar.

::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::

Habian pasado dos horas desde que termino el entrenamiento, el castaño había estado reposando todo ese tiempo se levanto, ya se sentia mejor gracias a las medicinas que tomó, salio a tomar un poco de aire, al abrir la puerta la misma estaba siendo abierta por el pelinegro quien traia unas bolsas con comida.

_Veo que estas mejor herbivoro_

_Aun me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero ya estoy mejor_

El castaño se cambio de lugar permitiendo el paso del pelinegro quien se dispuso a preparar la comida. En un momento el lugar estaba invadido por un silencio muy incomodo, el pelinegro le sirvio su comida al castaño,un plato de pasta y se sentó a comer él también, pero aun el silencio estaba presente, en momentos como este extrañaba a su familia, pero ellos no se merecian ni eso.

_Arigato por la comida Hibari-san, ire a darme un baño_

El castaño se levanto y se dirigio a cumplir con lo dicho, terminó su ducha, se vistió y decidió dar el paseo que dejo pendiente cuando llego el pelinegro. Salio de la cabaña a tomar algo de aire y se sento bajo un gran árbol que estaba cerca. Estuvo tanto tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos que al caer en cuenta de su entorno noto que ya estaba oscureciendo, a lo lejos se veia venir el pelinegro.

_Herviboro, recuerda que mañana hay entrenamiento, si no estas despierto a la hora te mordere hasta la muerte_

El castaño quedo tan asustado que inmediatamente se regreso a la cabaña y se acosto a dormir, aunque no tenia sueño ya que aun era temprano. El pelinegro se divertia con la actitud del castaño, realmente era un chico extraño.

::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::

_!Por fin en casa!_

Menciono la mujer que aun estaba disgustada, llamo a uno de sus empleados para que localizara a Cavallone, necesitaba hablar con el, sabia que ese chico tambien queria a Tsuna como si fuera su propio hermano. Mientras esperaba se dispuso a organizar unos papeles, hasta que despues de 20 minutos el rubio se hizo presente.

_Luche-san, que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?_

_Dino, necesito que por favor localices a Tsuna.._

_Sucede algo? Que paso con Tsuna?_

Pregunto el rubio preocupado.

_Giotto esta dispuesto a asesinar a Tsuna, necesito encontrarlo antes que el, necesito ponerlo al tanto y decirle que yo estoy en contra de todo esto, debe haber alguna forma en que yo lo pueda ayudar_

_Acaso Gitto-san se ha vuelto loco, como es posible que quiera asesinar a su propio hijo_

_Pues..._

La mujer se dispuso a relatarle todo lo acontecido en su ausencia e incluso el enfrentamiento de padre e hijo, cada palabla y cada accion dejaba más consternado al joven rubio.

_No... No puedo creer que mi hermanito haya tomado asi las cosas. Y Elena-san como esta, como lo ha sobrellevado ?_

_Ella esta muy grave, a recaido y tristemente no sabemos que esperar_

_ya veo... Si se llegara a enterar de lo que Giotto-san planea... Ella..._

_No creo que pueda resistir algo asi, hasta el momento ella ha estado al margen de todo pero tarde o temprano Giotto va a tener que decirle... Si es tan frio para asesinar a su hijo pues no dudo que tambien hara lo mismo con su esposa_

_Luche-san tú crees que Giotto realmente llegue a hacerlo_

_Me temo que si y lo peor es que ya esta contra reloj, su tiempo esta contado por eso te llame por eso quiero que lo encuentres antes Dino por favor ayudamme a encontrar a Tsuna kun_

_Esta bien Luche-san... Yo tambien aprecio mucho a Tsuna, es como un hermano para mi, por eso cuenta conmigo, no podemos permitir que Giotto lo asesine_

En ese momento el hermano de Luche; Ganma, y su hija Aria iban llegando al lugar, por lo que la chica logro escuchar las últimas palabras mencionadas por el rubio. Aunque Gamma se habia encargado de contarle como estaban las cosas, y el desacuerdo de Tsuna con lo que de verdad era su vida, nunca se imagino que su propio padre tomaria esa decision... No podia hacerle eso a su hermanito y mejor amigo.

_Mama, por favor no lo permitas, has algo, evita que Tsuna tenga ese final, por favor!_

Dijo la menor mientras abrazaba a su madre entre un mar de lagrimas, aunque sabia que tal vez su "hermano" tambien la odiaba a ella, ya que era conciente de todo y lo aceptaba, pero aun asi lo queria con demasia, esto no podia estar pasando, debia ser todo una pesadilla de la que queria despertar rapido para poder compartir con su hermanito como de costumbre.

::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::

El chofer y persona de mas confianza de la familia esta en un terrible estado, por un lado su preciada familia se estaba desmoronando a pedazos, si familia, mas que el chofer y ellos amos, eran su valiosa familia.

_Elena-sama por favor recuperese pronto, se que usted podra hacer cambiar de parecer al amo Tsunayoshi_

Cerro sus ojos despues de observar por el vidrio a la señora vongola con oxigeno y algunas vias, no estaba en coma, pero se esforzo mucho y acabo agotada, mas tarde llamaria a su jefe para darle razon, aunque eso no seria necesario ya que el rubio iba llegando.

_Giannini como esta ella?_

_Bueno, los doctores dicen que se exigió demasiado, por lo tanto debe descansar y evitar mas emociones fuertes_

Eso descoloco al rubio y tambien no paso desapersibido por el chofer

_Giotto-sama ¿Sucede algo?_

El hombre se sento y llevo sus manos a la cabeza y empezo a soltar todo lo que se hablo en la reunion y el motivo de su visita cosa que fue suficiente como para caer al suelo y temblar, estaba horrorizado

_P-Pero es su hijo y esa noticia, eso relmente matara a la señora porque ha tomado esa desicion?_

_lo hice por la familia..._

_Y-Yo debo tomar aire señor me retiro_

Y asi salio practicamente corriendo del pasillo de la clinica, el rubio no lo culpaba y el al mismo tiempo se sentia en un abismo sin fin, esa situacion lo estaba enloqueciendo sin embargo las palabras de su hijo, cortantes, dolorosas, regresaban a su mente una y otra vez "TE ODIO, TE DESTRUIRE" eso lo mataba, lloraba con impotencia, en la mirada de su hijo ya no habia ningun rastro de aquella bondad que era tan caracteristicas de el, se limpio las lagrimas y salio del lugar, asi la matara debia enterarse despues de todo tambien era su hijo

::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::

Debido al cansancio sintio que la noche paso de manera fugaz, de no haber sido por el reposo de dos horas que tuvo luego del entrenamiento de ayer habria amanecido con el mismo malestar de el dia anterior, se habia levantado temprano, cosa muy extraña en el, aunque bueno no le sorprendia mucho despues de obligarse a si mismo a dormir tan temprano debido a la amenaza del pelinegro, el chico suspiro, pero su alma volvio a su cuerpo al sentir gotas de agua chocar con el techo.

_"Genial, llueve... Eso quiere decir que hoy no habra entrenamiento y tendre mas tiempo para dormir"_

Estaba alegre, aunque le duraria muy poco ya que segundos despues la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a un moreno ya despabilado.

_¿Estás listo herbívoro?_

_¿Eh?... Pero Hibari-san esta lloviendo_

_¿Que acaso eres de azúcar y te disolverás el agua?... Vamos, necesito que hoy des mejores respuestas que ayer, ya casi lo tienes... me refiero al control de tus llamas_

Una gota rodo por la frente del chico, de verdad que no entendia a este sujeto... ¿Acaso estaba demente? Pero bueno, no le quedaba mas remedio que levantarse y prepararse para comenzar su entrenamiento BAJO LA LLUVIA. Al estar listo ambos salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron con sus actividades.

_Ok, comencemos_

_E-Espera un momento Hibari-san, quiero intentar algo_

_Hmn, ok herviboro pero no nos favorece perder el tiempo_

Sin decir mas el castaño cerro los ojos por un momento, pensando en su proposito, utilizando su determinacion logro que su llama naranja apareciera, ya era capaz de controlarla.

_!Lo logre!_

_No es gran cosa herviboro, no te emociones_

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el moreno se sorprendio, no imagino que ese chico encontraria la manera de dominar sus llamas tan rapidamente. En fin, se dirigia a atacar al menor para iniciar el combate, que aunque inicio de una manera mas prometedora termino de la misma manera que la anterior, con Tsuna acabado y reposando en un sofa pero esta vez el mencionado no desperto hasta altas horas, encontrandose con algo muy malo, escucho un quejido por lo que se acerco a la habitacion de Hibari y toco su frente.

_"Hibari-san... Estas ardiendo"_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno bueno, si se preguntan o los que pregunten por lo de la cerca de la cabaña, es simple "No quería a nadie en su propiedad" y me refiero al antiguo dueño, jajaja, no contestare reviews sino hasta el próximo capi ok!.


	4. Luz y Oscuridad: Confesiones

**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO.**

**By: Kyoko020394 **

**Beta: BianchixGokudera25**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi.

**Pareja**: 1827TYL y GxE (Giotto y Elena, Padres de Tsuna)

**Category: **M+

**Advertencia: **Personajes OC, Lemmon futuro (tal vez) Semi AU .

**N/A: **Hibari TYL (21 años) Tsuna semiTYL (18) ArcobalenosTYL (35 años) y Aria (17 años) los Varia son un grupo de Asesinato independiente enemiga de Vongola, los Kalkassa son aliados hasta que Skull (líder de la familia) traiciona a Vongola, Hibari es un prisionero de Varia por un pecado que será revelado en la historia, todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos _"xxxx"_.

**Capítulo 4: Luz y Oscuridad: Confesiones.**

El castaño se encontraba muy preocupado, el moreno ardía en fiebre y aparentemente los pañitos húmedos no funcionaban y el antipirético que le había dado tampoco hacía efecto. De un momento a otro el pelinegro comenzó a delirar cosas que preocuparon enormemente al menor y que lo llenaron de dudas.

_Mamá, Papá... Los vengaré lo juro. Yo... Acabare con ellos_

_Hibari-san..._

El castaño paso otro paño sobre la frente tratando de refrescarlo y nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

_Hmn…Así que lograste escapar con vida...Bueno herbívoro, no pasara mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a encontrar y esta vez terminaras como tu hermano, acabare con tu vida como lo hiciste con la de mis padres_

_..._

_Tsunayoshi... Vongola, tal vez ese chico me sea de ayuda_

_"Ya veo... Asi que asesinaron a sus padres... ¿Pero quién? ¿Cómo?...Bueno, no importa. Hibari-san yo te ayudare a terminar lo que empezaste"_

Cuando paso el pañuelo por una de las mejillas del pelinegro este abrió sus ojos y al verlo tan cerca aprovecho para jalarlo, el castaño como consecuencia quedo acomodado en su pecho y sus rostros frente a frente y aun entre cortadamente le hablo de algo que jamás y nunca pensó escuchar de ese peligroso sujeto.

_Además…Tsunayoshi, no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi…por favor no te vayas de mí…lado_

Los ojos del castaño se engrandecieron, eso sonó algo así como a una... ¿Declaración? No, no, eso era imposible, tal vez solo se debía a que la fiebre le hacía decir incoherencias o simplemente no quería que él se alejara para poder conseguir su venganza. Al ver que el pelinegro le soltó se retiró y volvió al oficio de bajar la temperatura con los pañitos.

_ . …_

_..._

El moreno comenzó a sudar en exceso y poco a poco su fiebre fue bajando, al asegurase de que ya el pelinegro se encontraba fuera de peligro no pudo resistir más y se quedó dormido sentado junto la cama del mayor y con su cabeza apoyada encima del mismo. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había notado que el pelinegro estaba mal, y justo ahora eran las 3:50 am... Razón por la cual estaba exhausto.

**::::::::::::::0::::: ::::::::::**

El décimo líder de la familia Cavallone estaba tratando de contactar a uno de los hombres más certeros en cuanto a información se refiere. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche ya que se encontraba planeando todo para dar con la persona ideal a la cual poder confiar esta misión tan importante, y ahora eran las 6:00 am y se dirigía a hablar con quién definitivamente era la persona indicada para esta labor.

_Kufufufu~ Miren nada más Dino Cavallone ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?_

_Déjate de rodeos, necesito encontrar a alguien_

_Oya oya ¿Acaso no será al pequeño de los Vongola?_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Es mi negocio ¿No? Debo saber que acontece a mi alrededor_

_Bueno necesito que lo encuentres y si te preocupa el dinero...Romario..._

El rubio le hizo señas a uno de sus guardaespaldas y este saco dos maletas con dinero lavado cosa que despertó el interés del peliazul.

_Kufufufu~ bueno te informo que está muy bien acompañado, el chiquillo tiene a un ex-agente de la INTERPOL de su lado y a pesar de que el otro también es joven tiene tanta influencia como yo_

_¿Pero como rayos? Bueno eso no importa necesito encontrarlo antes que la misma Vongola lo haga_

_Kufufufu~ No te preocupes Cavallone yo encuentro al chiquillo y tu llenas tus 2 maletas para cuando lo encuentre_

_Bien Mukuro pero hazlo rápido ya que no puedo permitir que muera sin razón_

Así el jefe mafioso salió de Kokuyo Land y los secuaces le informaron de algo que le generaría más ganancia al vender la información.

**::::::::::::::0::::: ::::::::::**

Al amanecer el pelinegro despertó temprano, como de costumbre, pero se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió, cierto castaño dormido encima de él.

__"Lo siento... Ha sido una noche difícil, por ahora te dejare dormir herbívoro pero el entrenamiento de más tarde será más fuerte que los anteriores así que prepárate"__

Pensó el pelinegro para luego salir de la habitación a dar una vuelta por el bosque. A pesar de ya no está en Namimori y no estar rodeado de tantos herbívoros no se podía estar tanto tiempo quieto en un lugar. Al regresar a la cabaña ya se encontraba el castaño despierto y comiendo.

_H-Hibari-san.. Quieres algo de comer?_

El pelinegro no respondió nada, solo se sentó en la mesa, cosa que el castaño tomo como una afirmación. Se dirigió a servirle la comida, luego de terminar llego el momento que no podía evitar, a pesar de no querer entrometerse en los asuntos del pelinegro este ya se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para el por lo que sentía la necesidad de conocer lo que había pasado con los padres del moreno.

_H-Hibari san, anoche por culpa de tu fiebre dijiste unas cosas de tus padres... Hibari-san... Yo..._

_Herbívoro ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_

El castaño lo miro nervioso, no tanto por el temperamento sino también por lo "otro" que había dicho pero eso no iba a impedir que el terminara esta conversación tan importante.

_¿Quien fue? ¿Cómo paso todo con tus padres?_

_Hmn... Está bien te lo contaré_

…**..Flashback... .**

_Una familia japonesa se encontraba de vacaciones en Hong Kong, el hombre de aspecto serio pero con un toque elegante hablaba tranquilamente con una mujer de cabello negro largo y lacio, junto a ellos un niño de alrededor de 12 años, el cual observaba el bello jardín que rodeaba un pintoresco restaurant, todo permaneció tranquilo hasta que unos hombres irrumpieron en el lugar observaron alrededor y los visualizaron, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar al aire._

__¡Lárguense! Queremos solo al que está en la mesa de atrás__

_La pareja tomo al niño y lo lanzo al jardín, le hicieron señas de que hiciera silencio, el pequeño sabia del trabajo de su padre y de los peligros que acarreaba, además este le había enseñado desde corta edad defensa personal y manejo de armas, así que guardo silencio y observo la situación._

__Vaya vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí es nada más y nada menos que el teniente Kenji Hibari y a su adorable esposa Mitsuko de Hibari pero ¿Dónde estará el pequeño Kyoya? Pensé que estaría disfrutando del lugar__

__Varia ¿Que quiere tu jefe Belphegor?__

__Ushishishi~ veras el jefe está muy molesto por que arruinaste el negocio con Medoretti__

__Fui retirado de los casos de Medoretti y Stella __

__¡Oh¡ si algo así escuchamos…__

__Por si no lo sabias al parecer alguien les debe un favor y te recuerdo no soy mi propio jefe__

__Lo se pero…__

_El rubio de unos 17 años saco un arma y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la pareja fueron asesinados, el pequeño solo derrama lágrimas, en silencio él ya había llamado a los refuerzos pero para que si fueron ellos mismos quienes lo vendieron. _

__El jefe dijo que igual te eliminara ushishishi~__

_El rubio salió del lugar refunfuñando que había faltado el hijo de la pareja y tendría que aguantar las quejas de su jefe. El niño salió del jardín y fue a sentarse frente a los cadáveres de sus padres jurando que acabaría con toda la mafia y la corrupta oculta en la INTERPOL. Por ser menor tenía que ir a un internado pero debido a sus conocimientos, la institución lo acogió en una de sus sedes en Italia. Hasta cumplir 16 años y debido a problemas de actitud se dio de baja por ello regreso a Japón con muchos conocimientos y muy seleccionados contactos, con la pensión de sus padres volvió a su antiguo hogar en Tokio pero rastreando unos casos para otros detectives y quitarse de encima las molestas plagas por favores, llego a Namimori le gusto el lugar y en 6 meses esa ciudad estaba bajo su control, esa zona era territorio del Águila como había sido apodado, investigo un poco y se percató que el dueño de la cadenas de Hoteles Sawada era nada más ni nada menos que el eje central de la mafia a nivel mundial, pero indagando un poco descubrió que el líder actual tenía un hijo y este era ignorante de los negocios ilícitos de su padre pero en un encuentro fortuito logro alcanzar a Varia y al asesino de sus padres, este era acompañado por su gemelo, lucho con ellos y logro eliminar a uno pero no fue al asesino sin embargo estaba mal herido y tuvo que huir mientras se recuperaba, pero ya había sido descubierto y necesitaba estar más alerta. En los años siguientes había sido capaz de eliminar al que había vendido a su padre, claro fue un intercambio por entregar información de un político que ni los mejores de la INTERPOL pudieron. Eso lo dejaba con Varia. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo espera y fue capturado._

…**Fin flashback…**

_Allí capturado fue que te conocí por primera vez_

El castaño temblaba y no era precisamente por el miedo, más bien era de la impotencia y de cierta forma entendía el odio del pelinegro, era por esa misma razón que no podía dar su brazo a torcer, dejaría de quejarse ya que la vida del pelinegro había sido más dura, daría lo mejor de sí para apoyarlo. Ahora detestaba más a la mafia, ya no solo se vengaría por él, sino también por todo el daño que le causaron al pelinegro... Vengaría junto a él la muerte de sus padres.

_Hibari-san yo... Quiero entrenar, quiero poder aprender todo lo que tienes que enseñarme para vengar junto a ti la muerte de tus padres_

El pelinegro de alguna forma vio que el castaño cambio de semblante, mostraba una gran determinación, pero en sus orbes achocolatadas también reflejaba odio, el moreno se encontraba boquiabierto por lo que veía y escuchaba, realmente no le había parecido contarle sin embargo había logrado ver una faceta que el chico jamás había mostrado y eso empezaba a gustarle.

**::::::::::::::0::::: ::::::::::**

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había dado la orden de aprensión del castaño por parte de Vongola y sus compañeros o sus guardianes estaban devastados con la noticia.

_Gokudera ¿Crees que Tsuna nos perdone? Después de todo también lo traicionamos, pero de todo lo que más me preocupa es la orden de Giotto-sama_

_Idiota del beisbol, rayos! Insistí tantas veces que le dijeran la verdad y no me hicieron caso pero ahora es tarde el décimo será eliminado por representar una amenaza a la organización, no puedo permitir eso el más que el décimo...es mi amigo...maldita sea ¿Dónde está?_

_G-Gokudera, te entiendo siento lo mismo él nunca nos engañó y a pesar de guardar silencio en cuanto a la mafia, nunca mentí en mi amistad esa es mi única verdad y se lo hare saber a Tsuna_

_Ten más respeto con el décimo, pero tienes razón le demostraremos al décimo nuestra resolución_

_Pero el problema es ¿Donde?_

_Es verdad hemos buscado por todos lados y nada de su paradero_

_Es porque estamos dejando que Vongola haga todo, mejor vamos nosotros busquemos por nuestros propios medios_

_¿Puedo ayudarlos? Yo también estoy preocupada por el_

_¿Sasagawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Pregunto extrañado el oji ámbar y molesto el peliplata.

_Al igual que ustedes también he buscado a Tsuna-kun y no he tenido suerte, pero debo encontrarlo y explicarle que Vongola no es esa clase de mafia que él cree, no...No podemos permitir que muera por este error Tsuna-kun es un buen chico_

La oji miel comenzó a llorar, pero ceso cuando recibió un pañuelo por parte del peliplata y este le soltó de manera más sutil.

_No llores Kyoko vamos a encontrar al décimo y le diremos nuestros sentimientos de esa forma él se calmara y entenderá mejor las cosas_

_Por cierto Gokudera ¿Cómo sigue Elena-sama?_

_Mal, ella no acepta la idea de que su hijo escapo aunque aún le ocultan el hecho de que es buscado para asesinarlo_

_Elena-sama..._

_Bueno ahora si a buscar a nuestro amigo_

_Siiiii_

Dijeron para después salir a buscarlo otra vez a la ciudad

**::::::::::::::0::::: ::::::::::**

Después de unos días Reborn regreso a la mansión Giglio Nero, fue recibido por Gamma, quien le indico que su hermana y su sobrina se encontraban en el jardín trasero donde la pelinegra se encontraba disfrutando de una taza de té mientras conversaba con su hija.

_Luche, Aria..._

_Otou-sama..._

_Aria podrías dejarme a solas con tu madre, debo hablarle_

La chica asintió mientras veía el serio rostro de su madre, al marcharse este vio servida una taza de café que gustosamente tomo.

_Luche, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo debemos entregar a ese chiquillo a Vongola_

Aquellos ojos cielo que siempre se mostraban casi imperturbables lo observaron fríamente acompañados de secas palabras.

_Dime Reborn ¿Cuál es tu deber como Arcobaleno?_

_El ser tu guardián y de mi tesoro al cuido, pero no era eso lo que yo estaba preguntando_

_¿Porque me proteges Reborn?_

Él ya se estaba cansando pero de cierta forma la postura de la mujer lo puso nervioso.

_Porque en el Tri-Ni-Sette tu eres la que nos lidera como el cielo que lo cubre todo y además de ser mi esposa_

_Entonces ¿Que pretendes al tratar de entregar al cielo de los Vongola a su propia muerte? ¿Porque aceptaste ese trabajo si sabias que al mismo tiempo violas la política del 7³ ?_

_Antes de formar parte del Tri-Ni-Sette ya era un Hitman así que no puedo faltar a mi palabra solo por mero capricho de un chiquillo malcriado como lo es Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Definitivo eso si fue la gota que derramo el vaso y el de patillas rizadas lo lamentaría.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi es el ser más noble que haya conocido y si alguien es culpable de la situación actual es el mismísimo Giotto por ocultarlo, este chico solo está molesto por las mentiras y confundido ante las cosas que le ocurren...ahora te pediré de favor a menos que sea para otra cosa no me vuelvas a mencionar el tema ¿Lo entiendes?_

Lo último lo arrastro con malicia que no era propia de ella sin embargo tenía que hacer el intento. Termino su taza de café y se levantó sin mirarla para agregar algo más.

_Luche no te hagas ilusiones yo mismo vi al chiquillo y definitivamente el no cambiara de parecer y se condenó el mismo al declarle la guerra a Vongola así que o te apresuras a encontrarlo tú o yo lo atrapo antes y lo entrego a Vongola_

Con esto el pelinegro se fue y la ojiazul soltó un suspiro, era verdad su esposo alcanzaría al castaño y su única esperanza era Dino Cavallone el cual se encargaba por ella del asunto.

**::::::::::::::0::::: ::::::::::**

Se escuchó un pitido el cual daba por finalizado el pago de una información que sería el gatillo que accionaria la cadena de oscuros acontecimientos de los cuales el ex-agente y el joven futuro jefe de la mafia darían un paso a la densa oscuridad.

_Kufufufu~Con esto tienes en bandeja de plata a tus pillines solo espero disfrutes torturarlos por los dos ya que por asuntos especiales tuve que abandonar tu red de espionaje Belp-kun y definitivamente cóbrate con creses lo que le hizo a Jill-kun_

_ Ushishishi~ No te preocupes eso mismo hare, solo encárgate de que Dino Cavallone llegue a tiempo para disfrutar de sus facciones al ver la gran obra que tengo preparada para ellos_

_Sin embargo Belp-kun ten cuidado, ese chiquillo no es tan dócil como crees, por algo va a ser el décimo Vongola_

_Es un cachorrito adorable, tuve la oportunidad de jugar con el_

_Créeme cuando te digo que esta vez va a ser diferente, este servicio va a ser gratis Belp-kun, mi ojo rojo me permite percibir otras cosas además de crear ilusiones_

_Nani…no hay más nada de qué preocuparse Mukuro_

El rubio sin más salió de la pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraba, mientras que el peliazul entrecerró sus ojos con una expresión sombría.

_Veo tu muerte Belp-kun, sin embargo esto será interesante, el pequeño e inocente Vongola transformándose en un demonio, kufufufu~ eso también debo presenciarlo_

Así todo está preparado para la emboscada al pelinegro y al pelicastaño, aun sin saber finalizaban el entrenamiento con las llamas y los guantes.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Cuarto capítulo, bueno antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza en contestar los reviews sin embargo lo hare en manera general:

**Liziprincsama:** gomene por tardar en actualizar y espero que la nueva personalidad que mostrara en el próximo capítulo te guste tanto de cómo ha avanzado hasta ahora y arigato por comentar.

**RebornArcobaleno:** B-Bueno te explico para mi es más fácil y no me quita el tiempo sin embargo arigato por comentar y espero leas el siguiente creo que te va a interesar más.

**Kichi Hikari:** Arigato por comentar Hikari-chan (te puedo llamar asi?) y veras que para el siguiente capi el que Tsu-chan se haya revelado será simplemente algo normal XD.

**bianchixgokudera25**: Pero bueno ya sé que comentas pero recuerda que tú eres la beta y ya sabes del trabajo, sin embargo muero con lo que viene y tu también morirás Bianchi-san muhajajaja.


	5. Secretos y Revelaciones

**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO.**

**By: **Kyoko020394

**Beta:** BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi era uno de los tantos adolescentes, que pensaba de que su vida de rico era un tanto aburrida, aunque sus padres ocultaban un gran secreto ¿Qué sucederá cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Perdonará a sus padres? Fic Yaoi.

**Pareja:** 1827TYL y GxE (Giotto y Elena, Padres de Tsuna)

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Personajes OC, Limme, Violencia, Semi AU y una casi Violacion .

**N/A**: Hibari TYL (21 años) Tsuna semiTYL (18) ArcobalenosTYL (35 años) y Aria (17 años) los Varia son un grupo de Asesinato independiente enemiga de Vongola, los Kalkassa son aliados hasta que Skull (líder de la familia) traiciona a Vongola, Hibari es un prisionero de Varia por un pecado que será revelado en la historia, todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

*Muajajaja este capítulo va para Bianchi-san... Quien lo leera antes de que sea subido -_- pero se que lo amara +.+... Ah! Y también le quiero dar gracias a AlexOkami por ayudarme con el Limme muchas gracias =P… Bueno espero les guste =*

**Capítulo**** 5: "Secretos y Revelaciones".**

El entrenamiento comenzaba nuevamente, el castaño había mejorado mucho y ya hasta lograba igualarlo en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad, solo le quedaba aprender ciertas cosas que desconocía sobre Vongola y poder manejar todo el poder que llevaba dentro. Esta vez, y por primera vez el entrenamiento no acabo con la inconciencia se Tsuna, ya comenzaba a anochecer (llevaban casi todo el día luchando, sin contar ciertos reposos para comer y otras cosas) y el moreno decidió que era suficiente por hoy, habían tenido un gran avance.

_Herbívoro acabamos por hoy_

El castaño asintió y poso su mirada fijamente en el pelinegro, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

_Que es lo que tanto miras?_

Dijo el mayor con un tono de molestia en su voz, el castaño no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la pregunta y su sonrojo se hizo más violento, tanto que logro cubrir hasta sus orejas, razón por la cual el chico trato de disimularlo.

_!Hiiiii! Lo siento Hibari-san, iré a tomar un baño_

Y así fue que logró escapar del aprieto, por esta vez. Algo estaba ocultando el castaño y eso Hibari lo sabía perfectamente, había estado actuando muy extraño últimamente y el creía saber el motivo de su actitud, le divertía mucho descubrir las reacciones de su acompañante, muchas de estas le habían dejado sorprendido desde el principio... Pero como reaccionaria si... Bueno, tal vez era el momento de descubrirlo. El mayor lo siguió y logro alcanzarlo antes de que se adentrara en el baño.

_Herbívoro, cuando estés listo... Tenemos que hablar_

_E-Está bien_

Ok, eso sí que le pareció extraño, de que querría hablar el mayor con él. Sin decir nada más el castaño continuó con lo que iba a hacer.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

El rubio Cavallone se encontraba en su mansión revisando unos papeles que tenía que firmar cuando de repente sonó su móvil.

_Diga_

_Cavallone, tengo noticias del chiquillo_

_Vaya, eso fue rápido_

_Kufufu ¿Con quién crees que hablas caballo?_

_Bueno, necesito que me des la información ahora mismo_

_Oh~ calma, del apuro solo queda el cansancio, no puedo darte información a través del móvil, además... Tienes algo para mi_

_Lo sé, no te preocupes el dinero está completo_

_Kufufu, nos vemos en una hora y media, nuevamente en Kokuyo Land_

_Ok, así será_

El rubio se levantó y se dispuso a llamar a Romario para que preparara todo, mientras que el peli azul reía macabramente por lo que se avecina, el solo imaginarse lo que pronto sucedería le aumentaba la adrenalina.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, el castaño fue al encuentro del pelinegro. Aunque ahora le ponía nervioso acercarse a él ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a abrir la boca, cuando se sentía nervioso las palabras simplemente se salían de su boca para solamente quedar como un tonto. El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en el sofá con un libro en manos, unos lentes y... Él se encontraba sin... Estaba sin camisa! Ok, si todo seguía así ya no lo soportaría mas, definitivamente tendría que declararse gay. La voz del pelinegro le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

_Herbívoro, acércate, es hora de que hablemos de Vongola_

_¿Vongola? Yo... No quisiera hablar de esto_

_Es necesario, necesitas conocer a tu enemigo para enfrentarte a el_

_Ok, está bien_

_Acércate_

El menor no tuvo más opción que resignarse y aceptar la petición del moreno, no quería que lo convenciera a la mala así que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Tomo asiento en el mueble de una plaza justo en frente del moreno.

_Bueno... Vongola es una de las organizaciones más antiguas, maneja mucho dinero, lavado del mismo y contrabando de armas, por ser una de las más antiguas es una de las familias más poderosas del mundo, además de esto tiene al resto de las familias más poderosas como aliadas, cada organización se reconoce con el apellido del líder. Vongola presenta alianzas con los Gesso, cuyo líder es Byakuran esta familia esta muy desarrollada en armas, es por esto que las familias de esta alianza siempre cuentan con el mejor armamento. El ámbito de negocios está dominado por la organización Caberletti, liderada por Alessio, quien además de los negocios de encarga de establecer los términos de las alianzas con otras familias. Aparte de estos y encargados de liderar junto a Giotto, están Luche Giglio Nero y Dino Cavallone_

El castaño, que escuchaba atenta e indiferentemente apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada al escuchar estos últimos nombres, aunque en cierto modo no debía sorprenderse, poco a poco termino aceptando lo obvio, ni siquiera ellos podían estar fuera de esto, y lo más probable es que tampoco Aria, eso sí que le dolía. Aflojo sus puños y nuevamente levanto la mirada hacia el moreno.

_¿Pasa algo herbívoro?_

_No... No es nada, continua_

_Está bien_

_Bueno... Aparte de esto, cada líder, desde el primer Vongola, hasta el Décimo, que deberías ser tu representa al guardián del cielo y cuenta con seis guardianes representantes del trueno, el sol, la niebla, la nube, el rayo y la lluvia cuyo deber es proteger Vongola y todo lo que esta representa, cada Guardián, al igual que el Guardián del cielo posee llamas, de diferentes colores que identifica cada atributo. El Guardián del Sol posee la llama de color amarillo, el Guardián de la Tormenta presenta llama de color rojo, el Guardián del Trueno cuya llama es de color verde, el Guardián de la lluvia con llama azul, el Guardián de la niebla que posee llama color índigo, el guardián de la nube con su llama morada y finalmente el Guardián del cielo con su llama naranja_

_Mmm... Así como la mía, pero... ¿Quiénes son los Guardianes de mi padre?. Tengo idea de algunos, como G y Knukle, pero no estoy del todo seguro_

_Hmn, efectivamente G, Guardián de la Tormenta y Knukle, Guardián del Sol. Aparte de ellos están: Lampo, Guardián del Trueno; Asari, Guardián de la Lluvia, Daemon, Guardián de la Niebla y Alaude el sujeto albino que estuvo ese día que huimos de ellos, es el Guardián de la Nube. Incluso tú mismo tenías ya asignados a algunos de tus Guardianes Tsunayoshi Décimo Vongola_

_Que... Y-Yo?._

_Sí... Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta; Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián de la Lluvia; Ryohei Sasagawa, Guardián del Sol_

_El hermano de Kyoko...de Gokudera y Yamamoto no me sorprende. Pero, y que pasa con el resto de los Guardianes?_

_Aún no han encontrado a las personas adecuadas para el cargo, además como aún faltaba para que tu tomaras el cargo se tomaban su tiempo para escoger a los indicados_

Y así continuaron su plática sobre Vongola, con el fin de que el menor conociera todo de ella, el pelinegro también le conto todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Varia, los Arcobaleno, sobre todo de como Luche era uno de ellos, siendo Aria su sucesora ya que un día ella iba a morir a causa de ese extraño poder como lo era el Tri-Ni-Sette, que la Familia Vongola portaba parte de él y eran unos anillos que tenían el nombre de los elementos antes mencionados en la charla inicial.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

En la base temporal estaban en una fuerte discusión de como procederían al haber fallado el plan inicial de secuestrar al Décimo líder de la Famlia Vongola.

_!Voiiiiiiii¡…Jefe bastardo ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? La situación se ha salido de las manos_

_Cállate estúpido tiburón, lo sé pero nuestra mejor carta está en manos del imbécil que me costó uno de mis mejores lacayos _

_Ushishishi…tranquilo jefe yo mismo me encargare de destriparlo con mis cuchillos_

_!Voiii¡ Cállate en primer lugar fue tu culpa que el huyera, ahora de ese bastardo me encargare yo_

_Estas buscando que lo haga contigo primero capitán…_

_¿!ME ESTAS RETANDO¡?..._

_!Cállense ustedes dos antes de los haga cenizas¡….Belphegor no harás nada hasta que yo te diga, y Squalo….búscalos antes de que el Arcobaleno del sol los encuentre_

Eso sí enojo al rubio pero este no hizo ningún reproche ya que sabía que su jefe no amenazaba en vano y si no quería estar hospitalizado, era mejor que se largara, aun así tenía un as bajo la manga y esta era la mejor oportunidad para usarlo, su destino era la mayor diversión y no dejaría que ese estúpido gritón de su capitán se lo arrebatara.

_Buahh!...Ire a afilar mis cuchillas¡…_

Así que salió de la habitación azotando la puerta en forma de berrinche, el peli blanco iba tras el pero fue detenido por el oji rojo.

_Déjalo…y tú ve a cumplir con lo que te dije, necesito tener a la mano a esa pequeña basura y asesinarla frente a Vongola, esa será mi forma de vengarme por todo lo que me hicieron jajajajajja…_

Empezó a reír como desquiciado y el otro solo le salió una gótita de sudor en su frente.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

En un camino alejado de la ciudad iban un rubio con traje militar, acompañado una chica de pelo azul oscuro y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, ambos iban en silencio en un auto rustico, al acercarse a la montaña estacionaron el vehículo en un lugar que tenía alta la vegetación y de allí siguieron a pie.

_Collonelo ¿Por qué accediste a este trabajo? Sabes que en tu condición está prohibido intervenir en esta clase de problemas_

_Lo se Lal pero no puedo hacer mucho, le debo un favor a Reborn y el en su condición tampoco debe interferir y lo hace kora!_

_Si maldito Reborn, nunca sé que pasa por su mente, pero esto va más allá que una simple misión, está prohibido incluyéndome_

_¿Entonces qué haces aquí en primer lugar? kora¡_

_!Idiota¡…._

El rubio fue sorprendido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_¿Porque? kora¡_

_Si estoy aquí es porque siempre lo echas a perder y debo vigilarte como mi ex estúpido alumno…_

_Te verías más linda si no te enfadaras tanto_

_¿Quieres más?..._

La peli azul subió su puño con un aura oscura, el rubio trago hondo no quería más, fue suficiente cuando ella lo entrenaba de una manera espartana, no gracias.

_Está bien, está bien…Dejando eso de lado ¿Estas segura que es por aquí? Kora¡_

_Si, me informaron que Varia estaba rondando por estos lugares, eso quiere decir que buscan algo que perdieron_

_¿A Tsunayoshi Vongola?_

_No solo a el chico, también buscan al ex agente de la INTERPOL que lo acompaña, debemos apresurarnos_

_Si vamos kora¡_

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

El rubio llego al lugar acordado con el dinero y el peli azul lo acepto gustosamente, pero se iba a divertir más con lo que le agregaría.

_Mukuro aquí está el dinero puedes comprobarlo_

_Kufufufu~No desconfío de tu palabra Cavallone…solo que hay un pequeño detalle_

_¿Qué quieres decir?..._

Pregunto molesto el rubio ya que conociendo al muy miserable probablemente les complico toda la situación.

_Pues veras…Alguien también pago por la información así que él se adelantó y si no quieres que desmiembren al chiquillo, entonces ve al lugar indicado en el mapa Kufufufu~_

El pelirrubio lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo pero no había tiempo que perder debía salvar a su hermanito, no sin antes llamar a alguien.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

Luego de tener todo listo, el gran principe destripador decidio partir en busca de sus presas, su sed de sangre aumentaba a cada paso que daba acercandose a aquel lugar en el bosque, mientras caminaba para salir de la base de Varia, pero nunca imagino que dos personas más estaban a los alrededores de la misma. El rubio le hizo señas a la peliazul para que posara su vista en la direccion en que se escontraba el rey de las cuchillas.

_Es Belp, debemos seguirlo Colonello_

_Si, lo se, yo lo seguire, tu ve en la direccion de donde viene el, tal vez encuentres rastros de los demás Kora!_

Decian ambos entre susurros. La chica peliazul le solto un nuevo golpe a su ex-alumno.

_Y ahora que rayos te pasa? _

_¿Quien demonios te crees que eres para darme ordenes?_

_Creo que no es el momento para este tipo de discusiones Lal, estoy seguro de que podemos matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro, podriamos encontrar al resto de los integrantes de Varia y tal vez al seguir a este chico descubramos algo util para localizar a Tsunayoshi_

_Está bien, ya vete_

El rubio siguio al sujeto mientras la peliazul se dirigia al camino contrario. Luego de seguirlo un buen rato, la vista del Arcobaleno pudo apreciar una cabaña, lugar al cual se dirigia el integrante de Varia. El principe observo por la ventana cuidadosamente y observo al castaño y al pelinegro conversando en su interior, genial su diversion comenzaria justo ahora.

_Ushishishi, puedes escapar, pero no puedes esconderte gusano_

El chico mostro una gran sonrisa macabra, rodeo la cabaña con sus cuchillos danzantes, este sería su primer ataque.

_A ver como reaccionan con esto lacayos_

_**~Dentro de la Cabaña~**_

Ya casi todo habia quedado claro, solo ciertas dudas que serian contestadas poco a poco por el moreno.

_Entonces Aria-san morirá a causa de.._

_Shhhht, espera herbívoro_

_¿Porque siempre me interrum...?

El castaño nuevamente no pudo continuar con lo que decia ya que fue arrastrado hasta debajo de la mesa por el mayor, en seguida de este acto cuchillos comenzaron a entrar a la cabaña provenientes de todas direcciones, una gran cantidad de estas quedaron estampadas en la superficie de la mesa.

_!Hiiiiii!... ¿Hibari-san que sucede?_

_Callate Herbivoro, quedate aqui, quiero manejar esto solo_

~Fuera de lo que queda de la cabaña~

El principe destripador se reia fuertemente con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

_Ushishishi... Ya sal bastardo, es momento de que saldemos cuentas_

El resto de la puerta de la cabaña salio volando debido a una fuerte patada que recibio, luego de esta el moreno hizo acto de presencia.

_Hmn.. ¿Veo que estar muy urgido por ser acabado no?... Imitacion barata de principe tirano_

_Ushishishi, te hare tragar todas tus palabras estúpido lacayo_

El principe se rodeo con sus cuchillos haciendolos danzar nuevamente, el pelinegro se encontraba a la defensiva, esperando el momento para atacar.

_¿Quieres danzar conmigo.. Lacayo?_

Movia sus manos como si se tratara de una orquesta, hasta que rapidamente sus cuchillos de dirigian hasta el pelinegro, quien logro esquivar cada uno de ellos acercandose al rubio y logrando atinar un tonfaso en su rostro que provoco que este saliera volando por la fuerza aplicada por el moreno, pero logro mantener el equilibrio nuevamente, observo como algo de sangre corria por su rostro y su risa esta vez fue más fuerte y más tétrica.

_¡Ushishishi! Siiii esto es justo lo que quiero... Divierteme pequeño arlequin... ¡Ushishishi!_

El chico se puso nuevamente a la carga, esta vez el moreno ataco, y el rubio lo esquivo, dirigiendose rapidamente por su espalda, dando un gran golpe es sus piernas que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

_Hmn... ¿Asi que juegas sucio? Que mas podia esperar de alguien como tu.. Tendras el mismo fin que tu hermano herbívoro_

El moreno se levanto, pero no habia notado que con cada acercamiento, el gran "Principe Destripador" lo enredaba con sus alambres, asi que justo ahora se veia atrapado entre ellos.

_Ushishishi!... Ahora si pagaras la muerte de mi hermano..!_

Mientras el integrante de varia apretaba sus puños mas fuerte apretaban los alambres al moreno, hasta llegar al punto en que se podia ver como algunas gotitas de sangre salian de ciertos lugares es el cuerpo del moreno, quien aguantaba el dolor que esto le causaba. Ambos se impresionaron cuando notaron que alguien más se estaba acercando.

_Oh~ asi que vienes a formar parte del espectaculo.. Eh!... Pequeño Vongola_

_Tu...! Deja en paz a Hibari-san... Ahora!_

_Ushishishi! ¿Y que te hace pensar que acabare con mi diversion solo por una petición tuya?_

El rubio apreto mas su puño cosa que hizo que el moreno no resistiera mas y quedara inconsciente entre su amarre. El castaño encendio sus llamas y se dirigio velozmente al rubio dandole un golpe que provoco que dicho amarre se aflojara y el moreno cayera al suelo.

_Hibari...san_

_No deberías descuidarte mocoso_

Un filoso cuchillo rosó el rostro del castaño produciendo un ligero y delicado corte.

_Ushishishi! Sangre, sangre, sangre!_

_Tu.. Estas demente_

_Y tu... Hablas mucho y peleas poco Vongola_

Un nuevo cuchillo se dirigia al pelinegro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, el castaño rapidamente siguio al objeto intentando detenerlo, el cuchillo se dirigia justo al pecho del moreno, pero antes de llegar a este punto cambio de direccion abriendo una herida en su brazo.

_¿Porque haces esto?_

_Ushishishi, esque... Es mas divertido jugar contigo... ¿Asi que temes que termine de asesinar a ese bastardo?... Pues es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, voy a acabar con su vida_

Cada palabra enfurecia mas al castaño, quien nuevamente fue al ataque siendo ahora él el golpeado fuertemente y arrojado al suelo. El castaño se puso de pie muy mal herido y miro con odio al otro chico. No podia permitir que todo terminara asi, le habia prometido al moreno que lo ayudaria a completar su venganza y pensaba cumplir con su palabra.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

Muy cerca de la cabaña se encontraba el Arcobaleno de la Lluvia quien se encontraba estupefacto al observar la escena que ocurria frente a el, se alejo un poco mas del lugar para que no notaran su presencia, tomo su movil y marco el numero de quien lo habia enviado a investigar.

~Mansión Giglio-Nero~

El Hitman se encontraba tomando el te con su esposa, cuando el lider de la CEDEF fue a avisarle que tenia una llamada importante.

_Reborn, al parecer tienen noticias de la investigación_

El Hitman miro de reojo a la Arcobaleno del cielo, se puso de pie y se dirigio a su oficina. Inmediatamente su esposa se dirigio a otra habitacion y cuidadosamente tomo otro telefono fijo para escuchar la conversación.

_Colonello ¿Que es lo que sabes?_

_Reborn, justo ahora puedo verlos, estan teniendo una batalla contra Belphegor, tanto Tsunayoshi como Hibari se encuentran muy heridos pero ese chico ha dado un cambio impresionante, nunca imagine que en tan poco tiempo aprenderia a luchar y a controlar sus llamas_

_¿Dónde están?_

_En el bosque, al Norte.. A unos 4 Km de las ruinas kora_

_Esta bien, mantente en el lugar hasta que la batalla finalice pero no intervengas, tengo que reunirme con Giotto para que el mismo decida quien ira por el. Ah, a lo que verifiques que el chico estara bien reunete conmigo y con Giotto Vongola para que nos des tu reporte_

_Pero... El chico podria no estar vivo para cuando llegues_

_No te preocupes, lo estara... Despues de todo es el Decimo Vongola_

_Esta bien, no tardes kora_

La Arcobaleno del cielo salio rapidamente de la habitacion y se sento en la mesa donde hace poco tomaban el te, poco despues se acerco su compañero.

_¿Sucede algo Reborn?_

_Tengo que salir, tengo unos asuntos que resolver_

Antes de irse el hombre deposito un delicado beso en los labios de la mujer aun sentada. Solo basto con que Reborn saliera del lugar para que luche tomara su movil y entablara una conversación con su cómplice.

_Luche-san yo..._

_Dino, se donde esta Tsuna, esta en medio de una batalla, tenemos que ir por el, Reborn va a reunirse con Giotto para que envien a buscarlo... Tenemos que esconderlo_

_Pero... ¿Esconderlo dónde?_

_No lo se luego se nos ocurrirá a donde esconderlo_

_Luche-san... ¿De verdad crees que vendra con nosotros?... Él nos odia_

_Dino, el tiene un gran corazon aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario, ya encontrare la forma es momento de no pensar tanto y actuar_

_Esta bien, iré por ti_

Con esto la conversacion finalizo y la mujer se dispuso a prepararse para su proximo encuentro... Que no estaría nada fácil.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

A pesar de que daba lo mejor de si esto no era suficiente, ahora el moreno se encontraba despierto, enredado nuevamente entre los alambres del otro y frente al mayor estaba el mismo tambien amarrado entre esos mortales alambres que con un movimiento podrian acabar con la vida de ambos, como rayos habia pasado esto! El principe tomo uno de sus cuchillos e hizo un ligero corte en el estomago del moreno quien miraba al castaño mientras aguantaba el dolor, ahora venia la tortura para ambos.

_M-Maldito deja en paz a Hibari-san_

_Mmm~ pero que boca tan sucia tienes pequeño Vongola, deberias ser inteligente y notar que no estas en posicion de poder dirigirte a mí de esa manera_

Ahora se dirigia al castaño, a quien no le hizo daño fisico, con el seria mejor el daño Psicologico... Para empezar.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo... Alguien me impedia violarte cuando estuviste encerrado en mi base, pero que crees! Justo ahora no hay nadie, ninguna persona, ninguna razon que me pueda detener! Ushishishi_

_..._

El moreno por primera vez en la batalla demostro su miedo, su mirada mostraba temor mientras el sujeto se acercaba y pasaba su lengua por todo su rostro para luego ser obligado a recibir un beso en el cual el castaño mordio el labio del otro con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr herirlo... Queria herirlo como el hizo con Hibari. Pero esto solo exitó mas al sádico principe quien ahora retiraba la camisa del castaño y pasaba su lengua por su pecho mientras buscaba retirar sus el moreno al ver como el castaño iba a ser transgredido uso lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para reventar los alambres provocando que el de su cintura le lastimara mas la zona cortada por el rubio, sin embargo el joven ex agente era inundado por una rabia que sabra Dios por que no sentia el dolor de las heridas, tomo su tonfa y a su asombrosa velocidad embistio al rubio causando que tsuna cayera al suelo liberado de las ataduras, los otros se entablaron en una calurosa pelea pero el azabache perdia mucha sangre, eso hizo reaccionar al castaño y por primera vez no dudo un segundo en utilizar el despreciable simbolo que lo identificaba como un futuro jefe mafioso, se coloco de pie, se coloco los guantes y entro a hyper modo ultima voluntad y tomo la posicion de ataque que habia practicado y dejo por intuicion que empezara a crear llamas en ambos puños, lo que no notó fue que sus guantes brillaron y antes que solo mostraban una X ahora eran como una gema con el escudo de la familia Vongola Su llama de la mano derecha era la misma de siempre y creo un soporte mientras que su mano izquierda creaba una nueva llama masb clara y sentia que era mas pontente y cuando sintio que estaba listo gritó.

_!Sal de mi camino Hibari-san!_

Eso fue suficiente para que el azabache se hiciera aun lado y el liberara su ataque.

_X-Burner..._

Esta demas en decir que el rubio fue impactado y todo a su alrededor fue barrido, incluso el Arcobaleno tuvo que salir de la trayectoria ya que el poderoso ataque alcanzo a borrar 1/4 del bosque que rodeaba la zona de la cabaña El azabache miraba el cadaver calcinado del rubio sonrio victorioso una basura menos que contamina el mundo, luego miro al castaño, este aun jadeaba por el intenso ataque pero eso era lo de menos, el miraba esas brillantes orbes naraanjas las cuales Reflejaban odio y tal vez algo mas, tenia deseos de dirigirse hasta el y someterlo, tenerlo bajo su poder, no se entendia a si mismo pero mando a la mierda toda la cordura que le quedaba, como pudo se puso de pie y camino cuando el castaño poso su mirada en el, este colapso debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

_!Hibari-san!..._

El castaño salio de su hyper modo y corrio a auxiliarlo, pasó el brazo del mayor por encima de su hombro y con cuidado lo llevo dentro de la cabaña que habia sido destrozada, le ayudo a sentarse en la cama del mayor busco dentro de la habitacion un botiquin con algunos medicamentos que habia buscado el moreno y se dispuso a curar sus heridas y a vendar las mas profundas. Ahora era el pelinegro quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

_Hibari-san... ¿Que sucede?_

_Herbivoro... Yo, creo que me he enamorado de ti, siento la necesidad de tenerte cerca, de protegerte... Te quiero solo para mi Sawada Tsunayoshi_

El castaño se sonrojo, esto si que le habia caido por sorpresa, no esperaba una declaracion de amor del pelinegro y menos en estas circunstancias.

_Hibari-san... Ah! Tal vez tienes fiebre nuevamente, la vez pasada tambien causó que dijeras cosas sin sentido, creo que te morderias hasta la muerte a ti mismo si recordaras cada cosa que dices cuando tienes fiebre_

El castaño coloco su mano en la frente del moreno pero su nerviosismo aumento al notar que su temperatura era normal.

_No es fiebre Tsunayoshi... Es la verdad, Te quiero_

El azabache colocó su mano en la mejilla del castaño y se acerco tanto que sentia como respiraban el mismo aire, el castaño se sonrojo aun mas debido a la cercanía del moreno, se sentía muy nervioso...Quería correr, esconderse pero a la vez deseaba seguir escuchando... Sentir todo esto que era nuevo para el. ¿Que si estaba mal? Que no era lo correcto o ¿si pensarían mal de el o ellos? Realmente eso no le importaba ahora, se encontraban solos en una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, no había nadie que los pudiera juzgar pero tenia miedo, miedo a lo que podría pasar después, miedo a que el moreno se volviera una necesidad para el, porque tal vez después de cumplir con su objetivo él lo perdería.

_Hmn, que pasa Tsunayoshi... ¿Porque te quedas callado? ¿No tienes nada que decir ahora?_

_Lo siento Hibari-san… La verdad es que yo... Yo también te quiero, o mejor dicho yo… ¡T-Te A-Amo!_

El menor se sonrojo e incluso se podía notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, intento retirarse un poco del pelinegro pero este rodeo su cintura con un abrazo y lo apego mas hacia el.

Se podía escuchar el calmado corazón del mayor.

_H-Hibari-san creo que lo mejor es que por ahora yo..._

Pero su frase fue interrumpida ya que fue callado por los suaves labios del contrario, el castaño se congeló y después de esto no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, la situación se le había salido de las manos y ahora solo podía, solo quería dejarse llevar por el momento, en aquel beso en donde sus lenguas danzaban, se envolvían y se quedaban deseosas de más.

Tsunayoshi estaba sentado por encima del regazo del contrario, pero, para el pelinegro se había vuelto una costumbre dejar a medias las conversaciones del castaño, solo que esta vez había sido mucho mejor que el dejarlo hablando solo e irse de la cabaña. Aunque se encontraba herido el moreno no se detendría, ya había logrado acercarse al castaño, e incluso su mano recorría todo su cuerpo, aquel delgado y frágil cuerpo, su manos lo tocaban al principio por encima, pero después se colaron debajo de la camisa… La piel estaba caliente y demasiado suave, aunque por lo que noto, no era el único lleno de deseo y lujuria ya que el cuerpo del chico lo hacia evidente, cada reacción, cada mirada, todo en el lo delataba, pero un movimiento rustico le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor que trato de disimular pero se le hizo imposible, cosa que provocó que el castaño volviera en si y cayera en cuenta de sus actos. La camisa ya estaba casi totalmente alzada, haciendo lucir el plano abdomen y sus pezones.

_ ¿H-Hibari-san estas bien?... Ya detente, esto no está bien_

_Herbívoro, dime Kyoya, ahora que eres mío lo puedes hacer... ¿Que me detenga, estas seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? _

Beso nuevamente al chico pero esta vez de una manera aun mas apasionada (si se puede) en medio del beso tocaba sus botoncitos rosas, los frotaba y en un momento alzo su pierna, rozando con ella la entrepierna del pequeño castaño, lo que hizo que el castaño vibrara, no podía seguir con esto, debía salir de ahí, como pudo se separo y logro salir de la habitación del moreno, tapándose con su camisa. El azabache mostro un rostro de satisfacción y una sonrisa llena de picardía.

_"Hmn, la próxima vez no escaparas Tsunayoshi"_

Pensó al ver que el castaño casi se caía y golpeaba la cara.

_**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**_

El rubio Cavallone se dirigia con la Arcobaleno del cielo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño, iban muy deprisa y ya se encontraban cerca. Luego de unos 20 minutos mas lograron llegar al sitio; al llegar lo primero que notaron fue un cadaver rostisado fuera del lugar, cosa que impresiono a ambos, solo imaginarse que ese cuerpo podia ser de... La arcobaleno del cielo comenzo a llorar por la sola razon de imaginarse que su esposo habia llegado primero y habian acabado con la vida del castaño.

_T-Tsunayoshi... Dino.. Este no puede ser Tsunayoshi,¡no pudo haber tenido este fin!_

_Luche-san, mantenga la calma... No hay motivo para ponerse asi si aun no estamos seguros, venga debemos asegurarnos_

Y asi se asomaron hasta que lograron ver al castaño quien se encontraba recostado en el sofa, con sus ojos cerrados meditando todo lo ocurrido en el dia queria descansar pero a pesar que ya era de noche no lograba conciliar el sueño. La pelinegra salio corriendo abrazando al menor, pero no fue afecto lo que recibio a cambio.

_Tsuna-kun bendito sea Dios que estas bien!... Tan solo con pensar lo peor crei que moriria_

El castaño alejo de si mismo a la mujer aplicando su fuerza, no entendia como ahora llegaban tan descaradamente profesando su cariño.

_Tsuna-kun_

_Luche-san, Dino... ¿Que demonios hacen aqui? ¡Tambien han venido a asesinarme!_

_¿Que?.. Tsunayoshi como puedes pensar que Luche-san y yo te hariamos algo asi_

_Vallanse! Ustedes y su maldita mafia solo me han traido problemas.. No quero saber mas nada de ustedes!... Alejense o los asesinare como hice con Belphegor_

_Tsuna-kun tu... ¿Fuiste el que hizo eso?. No, eso no es cierto tu eres un niño noble, no serias capaz de arrebatarle a nadie el derecho de vivir_

_¿Noble? Toda la nobleza existente en mi corazon y toda la pureza de mi alma me fue arrebatada por ustedes.. Ustedes asesinos acabaron con todo lo bueno que habia en mi vida! Váyase! AHORA_

El castaño se puso en guardia y el pelinegro al escuchar el alboroto salio de su habitacion colocándose junto al menor.

_Espera Tsuna, esa no es nuestra intención_

_Tsuna-kun Reborn ya debe estar con Giotto indicandole que estas aqui, por favor debemos irnos ahora luego te explicare_

-No! Yo no confio en ustedes... Ustedes son iguales a el... Ustedes son unos asesinos!... Y lo peor es que haras lo mismo con Aria, a tu hija tambien la arrastraras a este infierno!_

_Sé muy bien que te sientes traicionado, sé muy bien que odias la mafia, las trampas... La muerte, pero dime Tsuna-kun ¿Estas tu libre de pecado?. Justo ahora puedes juzgarme?. Mi intención no es señalarte pero debes entender que ahora no es el momento de sentirte autosuficiente, deja solo por esta vez el orgullo a un lado, de eso depende tu vida en este instante y no tenemos mucho tiempo Tsunayoshi. Yo no quería que llegaras a esto rogué para que nunca se te mintiera pero por la Omerta Aria y yo nos vimos en la obligación de guardar silencio ya que de lo contrario nuestro castigo hubiese sido la muerte a manos de tu padre_

_Tsuna Giotto vendrá con sus guardianes y quien sabe cuanta gente mas vendra con el, por favor debemos irnos_

_ Hermanito, no quiero que te asesinen_

_!Nunca más me digas asi! No quiero escuchar que me llames asi no tienes derecho_

Esta vez intervino el pelinegro cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que vendria si seguían en ese lugar.

_Tsunayoshi, aun no estas preparado para enfrentarte a tanta gente y yo... En esta condicion no sere de gran ayuda, ambos estamos muy heridos_

El mayor colocó su mano en la herida mas profunda de su cuerpo, el castaño definitivamente no queria ser el culpable de la muerte del azabache... Ademas, no se perdonaria el dejarlo ir sin poder expresarle todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

_Esta bien, pero a la primera impresion de que es una trampa... Yo mismo los asesinare. No me importa lo que digan yo no soy igual a ustedes ¿Creen que esta mal eliminar a las personas que son culpables de tanta sangre derramada?¿De personas inocentes? Ustedes no son inocentes, se merecen lo peor_

El castaño los miró con furia y determinacion, ellos sabian que no seria tan facil ganarse nuevamente su confianza pero el hecho de que aceptara partir con ellos era un gran comienzo. De esta manera las cuatro personas partieron de aquel lugar en ruinas, esperando no toparse en el camino con ninguna amenaza.

**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**

Ambos Arcobalenos ya se encontraban reunidos con el líder de la familia Vongola, con el fin de presentar el informe de todo lo ocurrido ese día y luego dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba el castaño.

_Colonello, necesito los detalles… ¿El está vivo?_

_Pues… fue una batalla muy fuerte, ni el mismo Hibari Kyoya fue capaz de acabar con Belphegor. Ambos habían caído en su trampa y se convirtieron en sus prisionero al encontrarse enredados entre los mortales alambres de Belp, este aprovecho esto para torturarlos pero a la fina el ex –agente logró escapar e iniciar nuevamente la batalla con el chico hasta que Tsuna también quedo libre y lo eliminó kora_

_¿Que Tsuna lo elimino… pero cómo?_

_Pues… él ha utilizado sus llamas y ha atacado con el X-Burner_

_... Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso para todos, debemos capturarlos de inmediato_

_Estoy de acuerdo, creo que debemos partir ya Giotto_

_Está bien Reborn, vamos_

Y así partieron al encuentro del Décimo Vongola quien a cada instante representaba una mayor amenaza para todos. Sabían que gran parte de esto se debía a la ayuda del ex –agente de la INTERPOL Hibari Kyoya, no quedaba otro remedio que darle el mismo fin que al castaño. Al llegar no encontraron más que un cadáver y las ruinas de una cabaña vacía.

_ ¿Dónde rayos se han metido?..._

_Esto es imposible, con esas heridas no deberían poder moverse kora_

El líder envió a su gente a revisar el perímetro, si estaban realmente tan heridos no deberían haber llegado muy lejos.

_Señor, el área está limpia_

_Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible?

_Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí Giotto, estamos otra vez como al principio_

_Estoy de acuerdo con Reborn, se fugaron nuevamente_

Al no encontrar rastro del menor no tuvieron más remedio que regresar, pero varios de sus subordinados se quedaron revisando nuevamente el lugar… Así fuera debajo de una piedra debía haber una pista de estos chicos.

**::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**

Tenía muchos días escondido, seguramente no lograron encontrarlo, es más, tal vez ni se molestaron en buscarlo, de ser así ya estaría muerto es por esto que decidió salir por primera vez de su escondite, su reserva de alimentos se acababa y tenía que ir en busca de alimento. Caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en lo mal que había salido todo.

_Malditos Varia, Reborn también, necesitaba quitar del camino al estorbo de Tsunayoshi para así lograr apoderarme de la organización, no puedo creer que ese chiquillo haya escapado ahhhhh!_

_Creo que eso será algo de lo que no tendrás que preocuparte nunca mas_

_ ¿Quién esta allí?..._

_Nufufufu~ Porque tu Skull Kalkassa serás juzgado por Vongola_

En ese momento el ilusionista contacto con el rubio el cual se encontraba en su oficina con G firmando unos documentos en su oficina.

_¿Comienzo Primo?..._

_Si Daemon adelante. Llévame allí quiero ver cuando parta de este mundo_

_Sabes que eso es peligroso para ti, tu cuerpo sufrirá una carga tremenda.._

_Daemon...No pedí tu opinión, es una orden_

La voz del pelirrubio era oscura y autoritaria cosa que causo risa en su guardián.

_Jajajaja!...Es por eso que accedí a ser tu Guardián...Muy bien como el jefe ordene_

_G cierrá la puerta y pase lo que pase no hagas ruido, necesito estar concentrado ya que hablo con Daemon_

_Como ordenes Giotto_

El peli morado corrió como nunca para escapar de el (como si pudiera hacerlo) pero al encontrarse a una distancia considerable del lugar donde el ilusionista se encontraba se detuvo jadeando de cansancio.

_Ah! Ah! L-Lo habré perdido..._

Pero al alzar la mirada se encontraba ahí nuevamente. Se podía observar el terror en su mirada, cosa que divertía al Guardián de la Niebla.

_!Aléjate de mí! Vete déjame en paz!El maldito mocoso está vivo, no le hice nada_

_Oh~ yo que tu no me comportaría altaneramente en esta situación_

_!Idiota vete!_

El ilusionista sonrió de lado y todo alrededor del prófugo fue desapareciendo, no supo hacer otra cosa más que seguir corriendo, hasta que sintió que caía al vacío, una gran caída que no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada, hasta que sintió que solo estaba como suspendido en el aire y se volvió a escuchar la voz del Guardián de la Niebla.

_Que comience el Juicio..._

De repente estaba sentado encima del agua ya que al mirar era el mar, miro arriba estaba el cielo junto a los fenómenos conocidos más el arcoíris. Volvió su vista al frente y se encontró que había una gran silla con delicados ornamentos en la cual destacaba el símbolo de la almeja y en ella estaba sentado nada más ni nada menos que Giotto Noveno Vongola el cual daría apertura a su sentencia.

_Skull Kalkassa, estas acusado de traición_

_Jamás estuve de acuerdo con la alianza, tú me obligaste_

_Silencio traidor, no quería obligarte pero no me diste opción pensé que cambiarias, en vez de destruir a tu familia decidí darte una segunda oportunidad, incluso bajo tu condición de arcobaleno fuiste capaz de ir en mi contra_

_Tu solo eres una requilia pasada y si tu hijo hubiera muerto eso me hubiese dado luz verde para ascender al poder al haberte quedado sin descendientes_

_!Cállate maldito, es tu culpa que mi hijo se volviera en mi contra y es algo que pagarás!_

El otro lo miro unos momentos, sabía que ese sería su final pero por lo que acababa de escuchar posiblemente era su venganza anticipada.

_!Jajajaja...¿Mi culpa? No me hagas reír Giotto ¿Que yo soy el culpable de que tu hijo te odie? eso es tooooda tu culpa al negarte a decirle la verdad y trajo como consecuencia que él te diera la espalda...Jajajaja! Deberías de ver tu rostro_

_!Skull¡..._

_!Lo mereces, ese será tu castigo, tus manos manchada de tu misma sangre y el derrumbe definitivo de la Vongola! Jajjajajajjaja_

_Entonces retomare lo dicho anteriormente Skull Kalkassa, por tu cargo de traición a la familia Vongola serás torturado de la forma más dolorosa y luego después de que tu mente no reaccione más serás ejecutado_

_Si voy a morir Giotto pero desde ya celebro mi victoria o tú vas a morir a manos de tu hijo o tú lo asesinaras a él, con mi muerte comenzara el desequilibrio del Tri-Ni-Sette y seguirá hasta el fin de lo conocido jajajajjaja_

_!Daemon Spade, Verdugo de Vongola has cumplir la sentencia!_

_Nufufufu~ Tu tiempo termino Skull Kalkassa este será tu fin_

El ilusionista dio unos pasos al frente, de la nada una capa negra con capucha y una gran hoz de plata con elaborados ornamentos apareció en sus manos y con voz de ultratumba comenzó la sentencia.

_Serás arrojado a un infierno donde te desmembrarán vivo y luego de que lo hagan volverás a tu forma original y continuara la tortura por 1000 años_

El mar a sus pies desapareció y cayó a un horrible lugar lleno de fuego y magma espantosos monstruos comenzaron a desmembrarlo ante la atenta mirada de Giotto y Daemon que escuchaban los gritos desesperados del peli morado, pero al destino le gusta jugar bromas.

En una camioneta todo terreno iba el castaño mirando el paisaje nocturno, desde que salieron tenía en mano sus guantes, poco a poco ese oscuro paisaje fue desapareciendo y solo había oscuridad, en ella noto a su padre, al sujeto que estuvo el día de su rescate y al responsable de su secuestro casi a su lado estaba Luche con sus ojos cerrados sosteniendo un curioso objeto el cual brillaba, volvió su vista a su padre el cual observaba al sujeto que sufría luego de unos minutos él le quito una extraña guadaña y sin piedad asesino al sujeto.

_Maldito asesino, eres un maldito asesino padre..._

Ellos notaron las presencias y los ojos avellanados cargados de ira observaban a los profundos azul cielo que se nublaban del mismo sentimiento. El rubio señalo con la hoz ensangrentada a su hijo.

_Este es el destino que les depara a los que levanten la mano contra Vongola Tsunayoshi_

_!No menciones mi nombre no te atrevas...Pero bien, si así lo quieres así será, acabare contigo para luego seguir con el resto de la organización...No me importa si he de parar al mismo infierno pero matarte será el mayor premio!_

La arcobaleno del cielo lloraba mientras sostenía otro objeto que brillaba de color morado, el ilusionista tuvo que hacerle seña para salir de ese lugar ya que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite.

_Cof, cof, cof…_

_¡Giotto! ¿Qué sucede?..._

El rubio se limpiaba la sangre mientras que el peli rojo le ayudaba a sentarse en su escritorio.

_Listo G, Skull está muerto y solo falta mi hijo_

El Guardián de la tormenta se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a su jefe y amigo decir esas palabras tan frías, en verdad iba enserio en matar a su propio hijo, era algo que estaba conduciendo solo a un camino…la destrucción de Vongola.

Dino había detenido el auto ya que tanto Tsuna como Luche no reaccionaban, uno apretaba los guantes que despedían pequeñas llamas y la otra solo lloraba mientras sostenía un objeto el cual emanaba llamas de tipo nube, de un momento a otro el castaño cayo inconsciente en los brazos del azabache y la peli azul quedo en igual condición.

_¿Que está pasando?..._

Pregunto entre asustado y molesto el ex-agente.

_Lo que más temimos, Skull Kalkassa ha muerto y la prueba es que su pacificador esta con Luche, ahora el equilibrio está roto y si no mal recuerdo ella como la líder de arcobaleno ella será la siguiente en morir_

El destino sonríe y da la espalda, pero en este caso será la expectativa de creer o no el ser salvados de la oscuridad.

Continuara...


End file.
